Take Care of My Brother, Okay?
by blackIDyeol
Summary: [SEQUEL'S UP!] Baekhyun yang mencintai Chanyeol, sahabatnya sendiri. Chanyeol berkata jika ia menyukai adiknya Baekhyun, Kyungsoo. Namun itu rasa suka Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo hanyalah sebuah pelarian Chanyeol yang menyukai Baekhyun / ChanBaek / T / mungkin angst / Chanyeol ; Baekhyun ; Kyungsoo ; Jongin
1. Chapter 1

Take Care of My Brother, Okay?

BlackIDyeol

.

.

.

Present

.

.

.

Chapter I

Chanyeol mengetuk-ketukan ujung pensilnya pada buku bahasa inggrisnya. Ia menaruh kepalanya di atas meja dan perhatian matanya tertuju pada ujung pensil itu. "Sshh.. Chanyeol, kau menggangguku".

"Maaf Baek" Chanyeol berhenti mengetuk-ketukan ujung pensilnya dan mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya. Ia tak fokus pada pelajaran Ms. Seo, benar-benar tidak fokus.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku tulis Baekhyun, sahabatnya, Byun Baekhyun. Memperhatikan tangan kecil itu menulis dan menyalin hal yang di tulis oleh Ms. Seo di papan tulis. "Hey, apa kau paham dengan apa yang di ajarkan Ms. Seo kali ini?"

"Well, aku paham. Jika kau ingin paham dengan pelajaran kali ini, berhentilah menggangguku dan perhatikan papan tulis" Baekhyun masih tetap menyalin dan berusaha fokus pada Ms. Seo. "Well, aku sudah memperhatikan Ms. Seo sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Dan aku tetap saja tak paham"

Baekhyun mendesah dan meletakkan bolpointnya dan menatap Chanyeol. "Oh, kumohon jangan katakan kau memintaku mengajarimu lagi".

Chanyeol tersenyum memamerkan deretan giginya pada Baekhyun. "Ayolah, kau tak ingin sahabatmu ini menjadi orang paling bodoh dalam bahasa inggris di dunia ini bukan?",

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan mengajarkanmu"

"Benarkah? Baiklah! Besok Minggu. Pukul 10. Di rumahmu!" suara Chanyeol sangat lantang, amat sangat lantang hingga Ms. Seo dan seisi kelas memperhatikan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Dan mereka mendapatkan hadiah dari Ms. Seo untuk berdiri di luar kelas, dengan kedua tangan di angkat.

"Besok Minggu pukul 10, dan di rumahmu, okay?"

"Apa? Tidak tidak tidak.. jangan di rumahku. Nanti pasti akan berakhir kau yang hanya melirik adikku" mata Chanyeol membesar. "Aku tahu Chanyeol. Aku tahu kau menyukai adikku"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, "Benar?"

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya dan perlahan mengangguk. "Tapi aku berjanji! Besok aku tidak akan mengalihkan mataku darimu, Baekhyun! Aku berjanji". Baekhyun mendecih, "Awas saja jika matamu teralihkan, akan ku lepas kedua matamu itu".

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memasuki kelas mereka ketika Ms. Seo meninggalkan kelas, "Jangan berisik ketika saya mengajar, mengerti?" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya dapat menundukkan kepala ketika mendengar ceramah singkat dari Ms. Seo di depan pintu kelas.

"Byun Baekhyun adalah sahabat terbaik dan tersadis yang aku miliki. Bagaimana bisa aku terjebak bersama dirimu, Baek?"

"Park Chanyeol adalah sahabat terbaik dan terbodoh yang aku miliki. Bagaimana bisa juga aku terjebak berada di sisimu, Yeol?"

"Jangan meniruku, Baek!"

"Jangan meniruku, Yeol!"

"Sshh… sudahlah, lagi pula kalian itu adalah sahabat sebelum lahir! Oh, mungkin saat kalian masih berada di surga, kalian sudah bersahabat!" Jongdae mulai kembali dengan pembicaraannya yang tidak jelas lagi.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah siap untuk bertemu dengan Kyung, maksudku Baekhyun. Hari ini adalah hari dimana Chanyeol dapat menatap—maksudku belajar di rumah Baekhyun hampir seharian penuh. Seharusnya Chanyeol tiba di rumah keluarga Byun pukul 08.00 namun, ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu sejak pukul 0.30

Chanyeol mengeratkan jaketnya untuk menahan angin yang dingin berhembus melewatinya. Memang menjelang musim dingin itu tidak menyenangkan. Chanyeol lebih suka musim semi daripada musim dingin. Ahh, lupakan. Chanyeol kemari untuk bertemu dengan Kyung, maksudku belajar bersama Baekhyun.

Pintu di hadapannya terbuka, menampilkan wajah bersih Baekhyun yang sedikit mengantuk. "Bukankah pukul 08.00? Ini masih pukul 07.30, Yeol. Kau menggangu waktu berhargaku untuk tidur" Chanyeol tersenyum lima jari kepada Baekhyun.

"Hn, baiklah. Ayo masuk, kau tahu kamarku dimana bukan? Kau langsung ke kamarku, aku akan membangunkan Kyungsoo dulu" Baekhyun mengusap matanya lelah. "K-Kyungsoo?" tanpa sadar Chanyeol terlihat sangat bersemangat.

"Jangan buat ekspresi wajah bodoh seperti itu, atau kau akan kutendang keluar rumahku" Mendengar itu Chanyeol segera merubah ekspresi wajahnya kembali. "Wah, wajahmu tetap saja terlihat bodoh" Tanpa pikir panjang, Chanyeol segera menendang pantat Baekhyun.

"Yah! Jangan menghinaku!"

"Ssshhh.. cepat naik ke kamarku"

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Baekhyun di lantai dua. Ketika ia memasuki kamar Baekhyun, tempat pertama yang ia tuju adalah kasur Baekhyun. Tempat itu adalah tempat wajib bagi Chanyeol untuk di tempati. Kasur Baekhyun adalah kasur ternyaman baginya.

Mata Chanyeol menatap langit-langit, kemudian teralihkan pada sebuah foto di nakas. Ia berguling hanya untuk menatap sebuah foto Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang di ambil sekitar 1 tahun yang lalu di taman bermain. Dan juga disana ada foto Baekhyun dengan dirinya. Chanyeol memakluminya karna ia juga memasang foto itu di dinding kamarnya. Foto bersama sahabat terbaiknya.

Dengan segera Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya saat pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka. "Kau ingin belajar apa? Bahasa Inggris?" Chanyeol mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol setelah menutup pintu kamarnya. Otomatis Chanyeol bergeser untuk memberikan Baekhyun ruang di sampingnya. Dan Baekhyun berbaring di atas ranjangnya, disamping Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, "Hey, aku masih mengantuk. Bangunkan aku saat sudah pukul 08.00"

"Hn. Tapi Baek, aku pinjam novel mu ini ya?" Chanyeol menunjukkan sebuah novel yang terletak di samping bingkai foto di nakas. Baekhyun membuka kecil matanya untuk mengintip novel apa yang ingin di baca Chanyeol.

"T-Tunggu!" Baekhyun segera tersadar dan mengambil novel itu. Membuka novel itu dan mengambil 'pembatas buku' nya. Ia tersenyum canggung dan memberikan novel itu pada Chanyeol. "I-ini" Chanyeol menerima novel itu dan segera membacanya.

Dan Baekhyun, menyelipkan 'pembatas buku' itu di bawah ranjangnya.

Baekhyun terlelap, dan Chanyeol sibuk membaca novel-yang-sepertinya-bagus. Kamar Baekhyun menjadi sepi, hanya suara balikan kertas dan suara kipas angin yang berputar yang mengisi kesepian kamar Baekhyun.

"Baek, bangun"

"Hnm..?"

"Bangun, sudah pukul 8"

"Hnmm.. 5 menit lagi"

"Tidak.. bangun sekarang"

"Iya-iya aku bangun" Baekhyun mengusap matanya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya dengan air.

"Kau tahu kau tadi berdengkur saat tertidur. Kau berdengkur dengan sangat keras" ucap Chanyeol setelah Baekhyun kembali dari kamar mandi. Baekhyun segera memukul Chanyeol yang sangat usil padanya.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun tiga kali, siapa lagi selain Kyungsoo. " _hyung,_ aku akan buatkan sarapan. Kau ingin apa? Eum, Chanyeol _hyung_ juga ingin sarapan disini?"

"Aku ingin omurice buatanmu Kyung" ucap Baekhyun senang. "dan Chanyeol buatkan telur mata sapi saja. Oh bukan bukan mungkin saus tomat dan nasi sudah cukup bagi Chanyeol" kali ini Chanyeol menendang Baekhyun.

"Ya! Tamu adalah raja tahu?"

"Tamu? Memang kau tamuku? Tamu yang terlalu sering berada dirumah ini.. Kau sebut itu adalah tamu?" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, "Akan kubuatkan omurice 2 porsi"

"Sssshhhh… kau berisik sekali" Baekhyun memukul bahu Chanyeol. "Tapi Chan, sejak kapan kau menyukai adikku?"

"Mungkin sejak kelas 2 SMA? Aku lupa" Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya setelah mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang Baekhyun. "Woah, kau menyukainya sudah 1 tahun?" Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Baekhyun mulai mengajari Chanyeol belajar Bahasa Inggris. "Kau harus memahami arti kosa kata terlebih dahulu.. seperti drive, go, spent, like, love, hate, dan lainnya. Lebih baik lagi jika kau memahami verb 1, 2, dan 3"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tak mengerti, dan Baekhyun mulai menyentil kepala Chanyeol. "Lihat buku ini, aku akan menjelaskan lebih rinci lagi" Baekhyun mulai menjelaskan sedetail mungkin. "Jika sudah, kita belajar mengatur grammar"

Sesekali Baekhyun menyentil dahi Chanyeol saat Chanyeol kehilangan fokusnya atau ada jawaban Chanyeol yang sama sekali tak mendekati jawaban yang sebenarnya. "Chanyeol, bagaimana bisa 'aku mengendarai sepeda bersama temanku' menjadi 'I ride my friend with my bicycle'? "

"Jangan menyentil dahiku, Baek!"

"Apa? Makanya fokus!" Baekhyun menyentil dahi Chanyeol lagi.

Mereka tiba-tiba saja menjadi tenang saat Kyungsoo memasuki kamarnya membawa 2 piring omurice. "Ku bawakan air putih juga untuk kalian" Kyungsoo menaruh 2 gelas kosong dan 1 botol besar berisi air putih.

"Terima kasih, Kyung" Kyungsoo mengangguk kemudian meninggalkan kamar tidur kakaknya.

"Wah, omurice buatan adikmu benar-benar enak, Baek" puji Chanyeol.

"Begitulah, oh! Aku ingin Jjambbong. Chanyeol, besok sepulang sekolah temani aku membeli Jjambbong ya" Baekhyun membuat wajah manis. "Okay, kau yang traktir" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Tidak, aku hanya bercanda, Baek"

Mereka melanjutkan makannya dan setelah menghabiskan sarapan mereka, mereka melanjutkan acara belajar Bahasa Inggris mereka. Dan lagi, Baekhyun masih saja menyentil dahi Chanyeol hingga dahinya berwarna merah.

"Sakit, Baek! Aku harus membalasmu" Chanyeol memberikan gelitkan mautnya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun memang tidak dapat menahan gelitikan dari Chanyeol. Ia menangis dan juga tertawa pada saat yang bersamaan, oh itu menyiksanya.

"Yah! Hahaha… jangan di leherku.. hahaha.. ya yah! Chanyeol! Hentikan!" Chanyeol menghentikan gelitikannya.

"Baek, bolehkah aku menginap dirumahmu malam ini?"

"Untuk apa?" Baekhyun masih merasa kesulitan untuk bernafas pasca gelitikan Chanyeol. "Aku hanya bosan dirumah"

Baekhyun menaruh telunjuknya pada dagunya, seolah berpikir. "Uhmm.. Okay, asalkan bibi Park tidak melarang". "Kau bercanda Baek? Ibuku tidak pernah melarangku jika aku bermain denganmu"

"Okay, alright. You can stay here for a night"

"Don't speak English to me you freaking brat!"

"Hey, you just speak English to me, great! Your grammar too, it's perfect Chanyeol!"

"Oh! I... I can... I can speak English! Thank you Baek! You're my best forever friend" Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun erat. Sangat erat hingga ia tidak dapat bernafas.

"Uh, Chanyeol.. I... I cannot breath"

"Oops, Too much happiness with you. I'm sorry" Chanyeol melepas pelukan eratnya pada Baekhyun. Dan sekali lagi Baekhyun menyentil dahi Chanyeol. "Untuk apa kau menyentil dahiku, Baek?!" Chanyeol mengusap dahinya.

"Untuk merayakan keberhasilanku mengajarimu Bahasa Inggris. Dan juga bukti bahwa sentilanku berhasil membuatmu fokus" Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya pada Chanyeol dan kemudian Chanyeol menyentil dahi Baekhyun. "Sakit, Yeol!"

"I told you, Baek. I told you"

Dan jadilah Chanyeol yang menginap di rumah Baekhyun dalam semalam.

Alarm Baekhyun berbunyi, ia segera meraih ponselnya dan mematikan alarm yang terus-terusan berdering. Ia membangunkan Chanyeol yang tertidur di samping, memeluk gulingnya erat. "Chanyeol, bangun. Kau harus pulang untuk mengambil seragammu"

"Mmmhhh…"

"Bangun, idiot. Atau kau dan aku akan terlambat"

"Aku tidak ingin sekolah, Baek. Bisakah kita melewati sekolah hari ini saja?" Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya pada guling milik Baekhyun. "Tidak bisa, aku bisa di penggal oleh Kyungsoo jika aku membolos"

"Bangun sekarang, dan kau akan memiliki waktu untuk bersiap untuk sekolah. Sekarang sudah pukul 4.30" lanjut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membuka matanya kecil, "Kau bercanda? Aku hanya akan bangun jika sudah pukul 6!" dan Chanyeol kembali menutup matanya. "Lagi pula rumah kita tak terlalu jauh" lanjut Chanyeol.

"Terserahlah, aku akan membangunkan Kyungsoo" Baekhyun menuruni ranjangnya dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sudah tertidur di kamarnya. Ia dengan perlahan menuruni tangga menuju kamar Kyungsoo.

Ia mengetuk pintu kamar Kyungsoo tiga kali dan memasuki kamar Kyungsoo. Perlahan ia membangunkan adiknya, "Kyung, bangun"

Adiknya itu sangat mudah untuk dibangunkan, tidak seperti kawannya yang masih setia memeluk guling di kamarnya. Mata Kyungsoo terbuka secara perlahan, untuk membiasakan cahaya lampu kamarnya. Sebuah fakta jika Kyungsoo hanya dapat tertidur dengan lampu menyala. Tidak seperti Baekhyun yang terbiasa tidur dengan lampu dalam keadaan mati.

"Kyung, aku saja atau memang malam ini sangat dingin?" Baekhyun mengusak rambutnya setelah ia duduk di ujung ranjang Kyungsoo. Tangan Kyungsoo meraih tangan Baekhyun, rasanya sangat dingin. Namun kepala Baekhyun terasa panas. " _hyung,_ apa kau demam? Badanmu panas. Wajahmu pucat"

"Aku? Aku tidak demam kok hanya merasa sedikit kedinginan dari biasanya" Baekhyun tersenyum. "Aku akan membuatkan roti sandwhich untuk sarapan" Kyungsoo mendudukan diri dan meregangkan tulangnya.

"Oh! Buatkan tiga ya"

Dahi Kyungsoo berkerut, "tiga?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Bukankah sudah ku katakan jika hari ini Chanyeol akan menginap?". Seingat Kyungsoo, Baekhyun tidak mengatakan jika hari ini Chanyeol _hyung_ akan menginap. Tapi tidak masalah, hanya menambahkan satu porsi makanan tidaklah sulit.

Baekhyun berada di ruang tengah, duduk di atas sofa empuk dan menonton TV pagi. Dan Kyungsoo berada di samping Baekhyun, yah tidak lama juga. Karna ia harus memasak meskipun itu hanyalah sandwhich.

Pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka, dan wajah lelah Chanyeol muncul. Ia membawa selimut serta memeluk guling Baekhyun dan membawanya turun. "Kau sudah bangun eh?" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai menaruh guling itu di sofa.

"Aku kesepian dikamarmu" Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa dan menaruh kepalanya di atas paha Baekhyun. "Yah! Kau—"

"Ssshhh… Baek, aku lelah. Bangunkan lagi aku pukul 5.30" ucap Chanyeol dan kemudian tertidur. Kyungsoo membalik tubuhnya dan tersenyum, melihat sikap teman kakaknya yang seperti anak kecil.

"Wah, Kyung! Masakanmu enak!" puji Chanyeol saat mereka tengah sarapan. Oh, dengan tega Chanyeol menyuruh kakak perempuannya untuk mengantarkan baju dan tasnya ke rumah Baekhyun. Dan sekarang Chanyeol sudah berseragam dan siap untuk berangkat sekolah.

"Tega sekali kau pada _noona_ mu, Yeol" Baekhyun mengigit sandwhichnya. "Biar, ia juga sering menyuruhku membawakan ini itu saat berbelanja. Dan pada dasarnya keluargaku itu baik-baik". Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya untuk menutupi tawanya. "Kau sangat percaya diri, _hyung_ "

Saat Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Kyungsoo telah habis memakan sarapan mereka, Mereka bersama-sama berangkat sekolah, dan saat mereka berada di simpang tiga, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan berpisah dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo arah kanan dan mereka arah kiri. "Bye, _hyung_ " Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya pada kedua _hyung_ dihadapannya.

"Eu, Baekhyun _hyung!_ " suara Kyungsoo menghentikan langkah kaki mereka. "Kau duluan saja, Yeol. Aku akan menyusul" Chanyeol mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan pada Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun _hyung_ " Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya. Tangan Kyungsoo terulur menyentuh dahi Baekhyun, panas. "Apa kau benar tidak apa? Jika merasa tidak enak badan langsung pulang saja _hyung_ " Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Aku benar-benar tidak apa, mungkin hanya demam biasa. Yasudah, kita bertemu lagi dirumah. Bye, Kyung! Oh! Aku dan Chanyeol sepulang sekolah akan makan Jjambbong dulu"

"Okay. Bye, _hyung!_ "

Saat istirahat, Chanyeol bermain gitar milik Yixing. Chanyeol memainkan melodi yang indah hingga semua anak di dalam kelas kagum pada Chanyeol.

 _"_ _Nae nalkeun gitareul deureo haji motthan gobaegeul  
Hogeun gojipseure samkin iyagireul  
Norae hana mandeun cheok jigeum malharyeo haeyo  
Geunyang deureoyo I'll sing for you_ _"_

"Hey, Baek! Bernyanyilah bersamaku" ajak Chanyeol

 _"_ _Jogeum useupjyo naegen geudae bakke eopsneunde  
Gakkeumeun namboda moshan na  
Sasireun geudae pume meorikareul bubigo  
Angigo sipeun geonde marijyo"_

"Ayolah Baek, kau tahu lagu ini. Bernyanyilah bersamaku" sedari tadi hanya suara bass Chanyeol yang terdengar. Baekhyun hanya terdiam di samping Chanyeol memperhatikan bagaimana jari-jari panjang Chanyeol memetik gitar. Sejujurnya ia malu untuk bernyanyi, bagaimana tidak? Jika satu kelas mengitari dirinya dan Chanyeol dan membuatnya nervous.

 _"_ _The way you cry the way you smile  
Naege eolmana keun uimiin geolkka?  
Doraseomyeo huhoehaessdeon mal  
Sagwahal tejiman geunyang deureoyo  
I'll sing for you sing for you  
Amureohji anheun cheokhaeyo"_

Akhirnya Baekhyun ikut bernyanyi bersama dengan Chanyeol. Suaranya sangat indah, berlainan dengan suara Chanyeol yang bass. Semua orang di kelasnya sangat terpukau oleh suara indah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang sekarang juga menatapnya. Mereka saling tersenyum dan terus bernyanyi.

"Uhm, Class" wali kelas mereka tiba-tiba memasuki kelas mereka. Semua siswa kembali menuju bangku mereka masing-masing. "Kelas kita akan mengadakan study tour ke Busan. Akan saya bagikan angket dan kembalikan besok pagi"

Tiba-tiba gemuruh berbunyi diluar, awan abu-abu gelap memenuhi langit siang ini, "Ha, hujan? Karena sekarang ini hujan. Jangan bermain air ya anak-anak. Ingat, tahun depan kalian akan mendapatkan ujian masuk universitas". Semua orang di kelas menghela nafas mereka, mengingat akan ujian masuk universitas.

"Oh! Karna akan di adakan rapat, kalian akan pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya"

Yah, sangat cepat hingga 5 menit kemudian bell pulang berbunyi. Semua bergirang senang terkecuali para guru. "Chanyeol, ajari aku bermain gitar" Irene tiba-tiba menghampiri meja Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. "A-apa?"

"Ajari aku bermain gitar. Permainan gitarmu sangat bagus. Tolong ajari aku" ucap Irene.

Mata Chanyeol menatap ke arah Baekhyun sebentar kemudian menatap Irene, "Uh, aku sudah ada jan—" Baekhyun menginjak kaki Chanyeol dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja! Chanyeol akan mengajarimu bermain gitar. Sini, duduklah di bangkuku" Baekhyun berdiri dari bangkunya dan membiarkan Irene duduk dibangkunya. Irene sebenarnya sangat menyukai Chanyeol, teman satu kelasnya. Semua tahu itu.

"Baek" tangan Chanyeol menahan Baekhyun sebelum Baekhyun pergi. "Eu, aku baru mengingat jika aku harus membeli pasokan makanan untukku. Uh bye!" Baekhyun melepas tangan Chanyeol yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

 _"_ _Ada apa denganmu Baek?"_ hati Chanyeol berkata.

Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol, Jongdae, Yixing, Irene dan juga Seulgi. Entah mengapa, namun ia merasa ada yang salah.

Di koridor, Baekhyun merasa sesak dan pusing. Oh, great! Hujan deras turun. Chanyeol menyerahkan gitar tersebut pada Irene dan berjalan menuju jendela. Matanya dapat melihat seorang Byun Baekhyun berjalan melewati hujan tanpa perlindungan payung. Dan saat Chanyeol akan pergi, Irene mencegahnya.

Chanyeol hanya dapat mendesah dan kemudian duduk di bangkunya, mengambil gitar dan mulai mengajari Irene.

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun tidak berangkat sekolah. Bangku di samping Chanyeol kosong. "Class, tadi pagi saya mendapat pesan dari Byun Baekhyun. Ia berkata jika ia tidak dapat mengikuti _study tour_ kali ini"

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut. Ia merasa ada yang salah dengan Baekhyun. Dan perasaan Chanyeol tidak salah mengenai Baekhyun, memang ada yang salah pada diri Baekhyun.

Di tempat lain, 2 orang pemuda duduk di hadapan seorang pria berjas putih. Semua ruangan itu di dominasi oleh warna putih. "Uh, begini nak Byun Baekhyun, di dalam tubuh anda terdapat—"

Mata Kyungsoo melebar. Mendengar tentang penyakit Baekhyun yang ternyata sudah berada dalam diri Baekhyun belum terlalu lama namun sangat berbahaya jika terlalu lama. "—tapi ada obat untuk menahan rasa sakit dari penyakit anda, nak Baekhyun".

Baekhyun tidak menangis, ia hanya bergetar menerima fakta tersebut. "A-ada obatnya?" sang dokter mengangguk. "hanya penahan rasa sakit. Dan jika obat untuk menghilangkan penyakitmu, akan kami pesan dari California, mungkin 4 hari lagi datang. Maka dari itu, 4 hari lagi silahkan kembali dan temui saya. Dan saya juga menganjurkan anda untuk rawat inap di rumah sakit ini"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Baik, terima kasih. Tapi saya akan berdiskusi terlebih dahulu pada keluarga saya" Dokter tersebut mengangguk, "Kau anak yang tegar, Byun Baekhyun" Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar pujian tersebut.

"Jika begitu, kami permisi" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo meninggalkan ruang dokter tersebut. Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo, "Hey, jangan menangis" Baekhyun menarik Kyungsoo untuk merangkulnya.

"A-aku tidak. _Hyung!_ Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu jika kau memiliki penyakit dalam dirimu!" Kyungsoo berakhir dengan menangis dan memeluk Baekhyun.

"Aku pun tidak tahu, Kyung". Saat mereka menemukan kamar mandi, Kyungsoo pergi ke kamar mandi sebentar. Baekhyun merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponselnya, ia melihat layar wallpapernya dan teringat oleh Chanyeol. Ia menekan nama Chanyeol dan menekan tombol hijau, sebelum akhirny ia menekan tombol back.

Ia tidak jadi menelfon Chanyeol. Ia tidak berani untuk menelfon Chanyeol.

Dan malam itu, Kyungsoo menangis. Mendengar rintihan kakaknya di lantai dua. Dahi Baekhyun berkeringat kala Kyungsoo berada di kamar Baekhyun. "Maaf Kyung, aku membangunkanmu?" mata Kyungsoo berair.

Ia tidak tega melihat kakaknya menderita, sama sekali tidak.

.

.

.

Chanyeol baru saja kembali dari supermarket di dekat rumahnya, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat malai—Kyungsoo di bangku halaman rumah. Sendirian.

Kyungsoo duduk terdiam di bangku halaman rumahnya. Wajahnya tampak murung, sangat murung dari yang pernah Chanyeol tahu. "Eh, Kyung? Ada apa?" Chanyeol mendudukan tubuhnya di samping Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lemas.

Sudah satu minggu sejak Chanyeol kembali dari study tour, dan mungkin sudah 10 hari Baekhyun tidak masuk sekolah. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah tidak berhubungan. Oh, mungkin lebih tepat dengan Baekhyun yang tidak merespon.

"Hey, Kyung, tersenyumlah. Ada apa denganmu?"

Chanyeol membuka sodanya yang ia bawa dari dalam kantong plastik dan tanpa sengaja membuat busa soda itu keluar. Membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. Baju Chanyeol basah karena busa soda. "Jangan bertingkah bodoh, Chanyeol _hyung_ "

"Aku lebih senang melihatmu tersenyum, Kyung" Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan senyumnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol dengan sengaja menumpahkan semua soda tersebut pada tubuh Kyungsoo. " _Hyung!_ Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyungsoo berdiri sembari menatap tubuhnya yang basah karna soda.

"Oops, maaf. Aku sengaja"

"Yah! _Hyung!_ " Kyungsoo mengejar Chanyeol dan tentu saja Chanyeol berlari menghindari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tanpa sadar tertawa, melihat tingkah konyol teman dari kakaknya.

Chanyeol berhenti berlari, "Sudah Kyung, aku lelah", dan Chanyeol berbaring di atas rumput halaman rumah Kyungsoo. "Kau juga mengapa mengerjaiku, _hyung_ " Kyungsoo berbaring di samping Chanyeol. Menatap langit biru bertaburkan dengan kapas-kapas putih.

Seorang pemuda memperhatikan kegiatan dua pemuda lainnya di pekarangan rumahnya. Memandangi mereka dari balik jendela bertutupkan gorden coklat mudanya. Kulit wajahnya pucat pasi, dan juga tampak tirus. Ya, pemuda itu adalah Byun Baekhyun.

Byun Baekhyun menatap 'kemesraan' antara adiknya dengan sahabatnya dari jendela kamarnya. Seharusnya ia berbahagia melihat sahabatnya bahagia bersama dengan orang yang ia cintai. Namun jauh di lubuk hati Baekhyun, rasanya sakit sekali melihat mereka tertawa. Sangat sulit bagi Baekhyun untuk melepas Chanyeol.

"C-C-Chan..nh.. Y-yeolh"

Tangan tirus itu bergerak, membawa telapak tangan kanannya berada di dada. Kemudian ia tumpuk telapak tangan kirinya di atas telapak tangan kanannya. Dan Baekhyun menjauhkan telapak tangannya dari dadanya.

Yang berartikan,

 _I Love You_

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari ia menangis. Ia membekap mulutnya untuk menahan segala suara yang mungkin bisa keluar kapan saja. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo tertawa di bawah sana. Air matanya kembali keluar bak aliran sungai yang membasahi pipi tirusnya,

Baekhyun tak dapat melepaskan Chanyeol untuk adiknya, egois memang. Tapi rasa egois itu memang muncul pada seseorang saat mencintai seseorang bukan? Baekhyun tidak salah bukan? Jika ia juga menginginkan cinta dari Chanyeol?

Baekhyun juga manusia, yang membutuhkan rasa kasih sayang dari orang yang ia cintai.

Baekhyun melangkah tertatih menuju ranjangnya. Ia menggapai segala perabotan yang bisa ia gapai untuk membantunya berjalan menuju ranjangnya. Baekhyun berusaha menjaga keseimbangan agar tak terjatuh, namun ia gagal. Ia terjatuh saat berada di samping ranjangnya.

Dan ia juga gagal untuk menahan tangis tanpa suaranya. Baekhyun segera menyembunyikan wajahnya pada selimutnya saat dirasa air mata kembali mengalir keras. Ia menggigit selimutnya untuk menahan suara tangisannya.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang meja nakasnya. Ia mengambil kedua foto di atas nakas. Foto dengan Kyungsoo dan juga foto dengan Chanyeol. Air mata Baekhyun kembali jatuh mengenai kaca bingkai fotonya dengan Chanyeol.

Pandangannya teralih pada sebuah benda kotak di bawah ranjangnya. Tangannya bergetar menaruh foto-foto itu di lantai, ia arahkan tangannya untuk mengambil benda tersebut. Baekhyun membalik benda tersebut, dan segera mendekap benda berupa kertas berbentuk kotak tersebut.

"C-Chan..yeolh"

Benda itu adalah, foto Chanyeol.

Yang dijadikan Baekhyun sebagai pembatas salah satu novel milik Baekhyun. Yang ia sembunyikan dari Chanyeol. Ia takut jika Chanyeol mengetahui sebuah fakta, jika seorang Byun Baekhyun, sahabatnya sejak SMP itu menyukainya,.

Baekhyun mendekap foto tersebut sembari menangis. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan dan ditinggalkan oleh Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin. Baekhyun mengusap air matanya dan kemudian mengusak rambutnya. Mata Baekhyun dapat menangkap beberapa helai rambutnya. Efek pengobatan sudah dimulai ternyata,eh?

Baekhyun tersenyum menatap beberapa helai rambutnya di telapak tangannya. Kemudian ia dapat merasakan jika ia sudah tidak memiliki harapan lagi untuk bertahan lebih lama melawan penyakit yang menyerangnya baru-baru ini.

Menurut Baekhyun, obat hanya membantu mengurangi rasa sakit, bukan menghilangkan penyakitnya.

Baekhyun perlahan berdiri dan menaiki ranjangnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia mengingat saat-saat Chanyeol bermain di kamarnya, saat Chanyeol menginap di kamarnya, saat ia mengajari Chanyeol pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Baekhyun tersenyum perlahan, dan menghapus air matanya.

TBC

Author's Note :

Hallo~~ aku kembali lagi.. Oh! Karna aku tidak baca ulang ceritanya, jadi mohon dimengerti : ^ Bahasa ada yang tidak baku, itu juga mohon dimengerti : ^

Aku bermaksud buat fanfict oneshoot tapi karena terlalu banyak ide di otak, jadi aku buat chapter. Cuma 3 Chapter kok. Maaf aku jarang nulis ff lagi karena masih pasca broken heart.

Wuihhh, bukan tentang Chanyeol, dkk kok. Tapi broken heart karna baru nulis fanfict yang udah dapet ide dan feelnya di laptop, tiba-tiba laptopnya mati. Dan saat itu juga nggak bawa charger. Nah tuh fanfict engga kesimpen. Padahal udah mau klimaksnya. Disitu aku sedih banget T.T ofc main starnya ChanBaek


	2. Chapter 2

Take Care of My Brother, Okay?

.

.

.

Warn : Ada Ppoppo nya :*

.

.

.

BlackIDyeol

.

.

.

Present

.

.

.

Chapter II

.

.

Baekhyun menyimpan foto Chanyeol di bawah bantalnya. Dan seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya, tentu saja Kyungsoo.

" _Hyung,_ Chanyeol _hyung_ datang. Haruskah ku izinkan ia masuk?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia memang sengaja tak mengatakan apa-apa pada Chanyeol, biarkan saja waktu yang mengatakannya pada Chanyeol. Tentang penyakitnya, dan juga perasaannya pada pemuda tinggi itu.

"Oh, baiklah. Akan ku katakan kau sedang beristirahat. Tapi apa benar tidak apa-apa? Kurasa kau tak mengatakan penyakitmu pada Chanyeol _hyung_ , benar?" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Kyungsoo tersenyum sebentar dan kemudian ia menghilang dari pintu.

Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu dengan penuh rasa tanda tanya. Biasanya ia di perbolehkan masuk tanpa izin dari Baekhyun terlebih dahulu. Tapi kenapa kali ini harus?

Pikirannya hilang begitu Kyungsoo berada di hadapannya, "Maaf _hyung_ , Baekhyun _hyung_ sedang tidur. Ia sedang tidak ingin bertemu siapa-siapa" Kening Chanyeol berkerut.

"Apa kau yakin? Mungkin ia ingin bertemu denganku" Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Baekhyun _hyung_ sedang tidak ingin bertemu siapa-siapa. Jika ada perlu, akan ku sampaikan pada Baekhyun _hyung_ ".

"T-tidak. Hanya saja Baekhyun belakangan ini jarang menghubungiku. Ia juga tak masuk sekolah beberapa hari ini. Baekhyun tidak mungkin membolos bukan? Aku tahu Baekhyun bukan orang yang seperti itu. Sebenarnya aku merasa sangat sendirian di kelas tanpa ada Baekhyun" kening Chanyeol tetap saja berkerut dan matanya tertuju pada sepatunya.

Mata Kyungsoo menatap lantai, dan akhirnya mengangguk. "Pesanmu akan kusampaikan pada Baekhyun _hyung_ "

"A-apa? T-tidak perlu Kyung. Aku hanya bertanya mengapa ia tak masuk sekolah" mata Chanyeol melebar menatap mata Kyungsoo.

"Akan ku beritahu, _hyung_ " perlahan Kyungsoo mendekati Chanyeol. Ia arahkan mulutnya pada telinga Chanyeol. Saat itu Chanyeol benar-benar gugup, mungkin saja ia bisa pingsan. Mungkin saja.

"Ra-ha-si-a"

"Yah! Kyungsoo!"

"Sudahlah _hyung_. Sampai besok. Bye" Kyungsoo segera menutup pintu rumahnya sebelum mendengar jawaban apa-apa dari Chanyeol.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga, menuju kamar Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sesak, seperti semua beban berada di dadanya. Apa yang harus Kyungsoo katakan pada Baekhyun?

Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun dan membukanya. " _Hyung_ , aku sudah menyuruh Chanyeol pergi. Tapi apa benar-benar kau tidak apa?" mata Baekhyun terbuka perlahan. Ia menatap lembut mata Kyungsoo.

"aku tidak apa" suara Baekhyun terdengar serak dan lemah.

"Tapi _hyung_ , kenapa kau tak mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Chanyeol _hyung_? Bukankah ia adalah sahabatmu?" Kyungsoo memungut 2 bingkai foto di lantai, dekat ranjang Baekhyun dan menaruhnya ke atas meja.

"Tidak, kurasa ia lebih baik tidak tahu. Biarkan waktu yang mengatakannya pada Chanyeol tentang penyakitku"

"—dan juga rasa cintamu pada Chanyeol _hyung_ " Kyungsoo melanjutkan ucapan Baekhyun.

"dan juga rasa cintaku pada Chanyeol"

Ya, Kyungsoo tahu jika Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol. Kakak beradik itu saling berbagi dan menjaga rahasia. Kyungsoo tahu jika Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol. dan Baekhyun tidak tahu siapa yang Kyungsoo sukai.

Kyungsoo tidak bercerita lagi karena dahulu ia pernah mengatakan pada Baekhyun siapa yang ia sukai, dan berakhir ia di bully habis-habisan oleh Baekhyun.

 _Well_ , Baekhyun bukanlah seorang penjaga rahasia yang baik jika tentang siapa yang Kyungsoo sukai.

' _hyung_ , Chanyeol _hyung_ merasa kesepian tanpamu di sekolah" Kyungsoo mendudukan tubuhnya di ranjang Baekhyun. "Cepat sembuh, _hyung_ " tangan Kyungsoo terulur untuk mengusap rambut Baekhyun.

Mata Kyungsoo mendapati helaian rambut Baekhyun di telapak tangannya. " _H-hyung?!_ R-ra-rambutmu!" mata Kyungsoo berair. Entah mengapa, hanya saja tiba-tiba ia merasa ingin menangis.

Baekhyun tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. Ia benar-benar tak dapat merelakan dua orang yang sangat ia sayangi, "Aku tahu Kyung. Efek pengobatan".

"Kyung, apakah sudah ada kabar dari ayah ibu?"

Kyungsoo mengusap matanya, meski airmatanya belum terjatuh. "Sudah, mereka akan pulang dari LA. Dan mereka ingin kau dirawat di rumah sakit saja. Ayah dan Ibu takut jika tidak ada yang menemanimu saat aku sekolah dan Ayah Ibu masih mengurus beberapa hal"

"Tidak. Jangan rumah sakit"

"Aku bisa apa _hyung?_ Permintaan Ibu" Kyungsoo mengusap tangan Baekhyun lembut. "Oh, Kyung"

Kyungsoo menatap _hyung_ nya lembut, "Eum?"

"Aku ingin—"

.

.

.

Mata Chanyeol lebam, seperti kurang tidur. Ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan rumahnya menuju sekolahnya. "Apakah Baekhyun akan membolos lagi?" Chanyeol menatap langit pagi yang menyapanya.

Sekolah masih sepi, memang Chanyeol tiba lebih awal dari biasanya. Saat ia menyusuri lorong sekolahnya, ia tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Memang wajar Chanyeol bertanya, karna Kyungsoo bukan berasal dari sekolah ini. Kedua tangan Chanyeol berada di atas pundak Kyungsoo

"Y-ya? A-aku…" Chanyeol menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo.

"B-Baekhyun _hyung_ …" Mata Chanyeol membesar, "Apa Baekhyun membolos lagi?"

"I-itu…" Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang _hyung!_ Aku harus sekolah atau aku akan terlambat" Kyungsoo segera berlari dari hadapan Chanyeol. Dan dengan otomatis tangan Chanyeol terlepas dari pundak Kyungsoo. Tapi Chanyeol tidak mempedulikannya, ia langsung berlari menuju kelasnya.

Mata Chanyeol mendapati seorang pemuda sudah duduk dengan tenang di bangkunya. Bangku yang sudah lama tak disinggahi oleh pemiliknya. Mata Chanyeol semakin membesar "Baekhyun!"

Sontak Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan berdiri. "C-Chanyeol!" tak dapat membantu namun Baekhyun tersenyum dan air mata berkumpul di ujung matanya. Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun dalam sebuah pelukan hangatnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, bodoh. Apa saja yang kau lakukan selama ini? Mengapa kau tak pernah memberiku kabar atau apapun itu. Aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu idiot" Tanpa sadar air mata Chanyeol mengalir.

Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol, menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada Chanyeol, "Aku juga merindukanmu, Chanyeol" suara Baekhyun terdengar lemah dan serak seperti biasa.

" _Baekhyun, jangan seperti ini"_ hati kecil Baekhyun berkata.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya. Chanyeol pun menghapus air matanya, ia merasa emosional. "Kemana saja kau selama ini? Mengapa kau tak menghubungiku? Mengapa kau tak memperbolehkanku menemui? Apa yang terjadi padamu? Mengapa kau—"

Ucapan Chanyeol terhenti. Karena tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun menempelkan bibir lembutnya diatas bibir Chanyeol. Bermaksud menghentikan semua pertanyaan yang ingin Chanyeol ungkapkan. Namun, saat Baekhyun menyatukan kedua bibir mereka. Pertanyaan Chanyeol semakin bertambah banyak.

Mata Baekhyun tertutup, dan sebulir air mata menuruni pipi tirusnya. Baekhyun menjauhkan bibirnya, "Kumohon jangan bertanya mengapa, Chanyeol".

Baekhyun menduduki bangkunya dalam diam. Chanyeol masih terdiam di tempat dimana ia berdiri, "Senang melihatmu Chanyeol" ucapan Baekhyun kembali menyadarkan Chanyeol. "U-uhh, aku juga senang melihatmu Baekhyun"

Bagus, sekarang mereka berdua terlihat canggung. Benar-benar canggung dari apa yang pernah Jongdae ketahui. "Byun, apa kau mengganti model rambutmu? Beanie-mu bagus" tanya Jongdae.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Tidak, aku tidak mengganti gaya rambutku. Jong"

"Uh, Baek? Apa kau sakit? Suaramu berubah" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. "Aku baik-baik saja" Meskipun Baekhyun tersenyum, Jongdae tetap merasakan ada suatu hal dibalik pemuda yang cukup dekat dengannya.

Hari ini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak banyak bicara seperti biasa. Rasanya seperti ada tembok tinggi dan tebal diantara mereka. Tidak ada tawa saat istirahat, tidak ada kata 'idiot' ataupun 'bodoh' dari mulut mereka, tidak ada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang Jongdae tahu.

"Eum, Baek.. Yeol? Menurutku saja atau memang kalian berdua sedang bermusuhan? Apa karena Baekhyun tak masuk beberapa hari?" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengangkat kepala mereka, mereka juga sama-sama tersenyum pada Jongdae, namun sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan Jongdae.

Chanyeol menolehkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun, ia menghela nafasnya dan kemudian menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk mengikutinya meninggalkan kelas. Eum, sekarang adalah jam istirahat, jadi Chanyeol tak salah untuk membawa pergi Baekhyun. Beanie Baekhyun terjatuh di kaki meja mereka.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke perpustakaan, tempat dimana dulu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membolos. Chanyeol menabrakkan punggung Baekhyun pada lemari buku dan menahan Baekhyun dengan menaruh tangannya di kedua sisi Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak dapat menahannya lagi Baek" ucap Chanyeol terdengar cukup keras.

"Ke-na-pa?! Apa yang salah denganmu Baek? Ssshhh.. aku tidak akan menanyakanmu tentang mengapa kau menciumku tadi, tidak.. aku hanya ingin bertanya mengapa kau menghilang selama beberapa hari ini? Apa aku tidak penting lagi bagimu, Baek? Paling tidak jika kau sakit, kau dapat memberitahuku jika kau sakit dan aku dapat menjengukmu" Nafas Chanyeol terengah-engah.

"Bukan seperti itu, Chanyeol. Aku hanya tidak dapat menceritakannya padamu. Dan kau sangat penting bagiku. Aku hanya….tidak bisa"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahya, "Aku hanya tidak bisa, Yeol" Baekhyun menangis.

"Aku seperti tidak mengenalmu, Baek. Kau dulu tidak seperti ini. Kau selalu mengatakan semuanya padaku. Mengapa kau sekarang menjadi sangat secretive?" Tangan Chanyeol terulur untuk menghapus air mata Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku pun tidak mengerti Chanyeol! Apa yang salah denganku. Aku tahu aku be—"

Chanyeol menyatukan bibir mereka. Awalnya Baekhyun terkejut, namun saat Chanyeol menciumnya lembut, Baekhyun lebih memutuskan untuk menutup matanya.

Chanyeol melepas pagutannya, "Jangan tanyakan padaku mengapa aku menciummu".

"Kiss me" ucap Baekhyun

Kening Chanyeol berkerut, "Apa?"

"Kiss me once more, please"

"T-tapi"

"Kumohon!"

Chanyeol kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Kali ini dengan lebih emosional, air mata Baekhyun mengalir, membuat ciuman mereka didominasikan rasa asin. Tak ingin merasa terganggu, Chanyeol menghapus air mata Baekhyun tanpa melepas pagutan mereka.

Nafas mereka terengah-engah saat ciuman mereka terlepas. "Aku mencintaimu, Baek"

"A-apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun" Chanyeol menyatukan kening mereka yang berkeringat.

"A-aku..."

" _Jangan seperti ini Baekhyun"_

Baekhyun menjauhkan Chanyeol dari dirinya. Ia mendorong pelan Chanyeol, "Tidak, jangan! Jangan cintai aku. Cintai Kyungsoo saja. Jangan pernah mencintaiku. Kumohon jangan" Baekhyun mengusak rambutnya.

Kening Chanyeol berkerut, "Ada apa denganmu, Baek?"

"Jangan, jangan jatuh cinta padaku. Kumohon" air mata Baekhyun kembali mengalir.

Dan dengan sigap, Chanyeol menghapusnya lembut. "Jelaskan padaku mengapa" Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dan mengatur nafasnya. "Tidak bisa. Tapi kumohon, cintai Kyungsoo-ku saja. Jangan aku"

"Tapi, aku mencintaimu sekarang, Baek. Bukan Kyungsoo"

"Ssshhh… Jangan sebut kata 'cinta', Yeol. Jangan membuat ini menjadi lebih sulit bagiku" Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kemudian meninggalkan lorong itu. Saksi bisu dimana ia menyatakan perasaannya pada sahabatnya, dan juga saksi hilangnya first kiss-nya. "Apa aku salah?"

Chanyeol kembali ke kelas, dan mendapati Kyungsoo berdiri di depan kelasnya. "Kyung, ada apa?" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lebih baik kau masuk kelas dulu saja, _hyung_ ". Chanyeol memasuki kelas, dan mendapati Baekhyun tengah berdiri di depan dengan tas sekolahnya yang ia bawa.

"Ah, Chanyeol. Bisakah kau membantuku? Suaraku akhir-akhir ini mengecil. Bisakah kau menjadi speakerku?" ucap Baekhyun menyapa Chanyeol. Dahi Chanyeol berkerut, namun ia mengangguk saja dan berdiri disamping Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, kau hanya perlu mengucapkan persis seperti apa yang aku katakan. Kau bisa bukan?" Chanyeol mengangguk, dan Baekhyun mulai berbisik.

"Selamat siang teman-temanku tercinta" ucap Chanyeol mengatakan apa yang Baekhyun katakan.

"Aku, Byun Baekhyun. Berdiri disini hanya untuk ingin mengucapkan beberapa kata…"

"Terima kasih telah menjadi temanku selama ini. Aku senang berada di kelas ini…"

"Disini banyak kenangan yang kubuat bersama kalian. Suka ataupun duka itu sama saja. Tapi…"

"Kedepan aku tidak dapat menemani kalian membuat kenangan bersama" ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan dahi berkerut, namun Baekhyun sudah menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan sudah-katakan-saja.

"Ke-kedepan aku tidak.. dapat menemani kalian.. membuat kenangan bersama" Semua orang di kelasnya tidak percaya dengan apa yang Chanyeol katakan. Namun Baekhyun hanya tersenyum.

"Karna hari ini, aku mengundurkan diri dari sekolah ini. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir aku belajar disini" Baekhyun melanjutkan, dan Chanyeol semakin membuat kerutan di dahinya.

"Apa maksudmu, Baek?"

"Katakan saja, Chanyeol"

"Karna hari ini… adalah hari terakhir… aku belajar.. di sekolah ini" Entah mengapa, namun air mata Chanyeol berkumpul di ujung matanya.

"Aku akan merindukan kalian" ucap Baekhyun sendiri pada kawan-kawannya. Karna Chanyeol masih menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Karna aku tak ingin menangis disini, aku akan pergi sekarang. Bye, selamat tinggal kawan-kawan" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya pada kawan-kawannya. Kemudian Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kelas.

Mata Baekhyun berair saat menemui Kyungsoo di depan kelasnya. "Tidak apa _hyung_ , aku disini" Kyungsoo memeluk pelan tubuh Baekhyun. Menepuk punggung Baekhyun pelan dan membuka lebar bahunya untuk kakaknya. Membantunya berjalan menuju mobil milik kawan Ayahnya. Paman Jo yang sangat baik.

Beberapa anak di dalam menangis, beberapa menenangkan kawannya yang menangis, dan beberapa anak masih tak percaya Baekhyun meninggalkan mereka. Termasuk Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di depan. Hingga ia sadar dan berlari menuju depan pintu kelasnya.

"Baek!" Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun saat berada di koridor. Kyungsoo menolehkan wajahnya kebelakang. " _Hyung,_ Chanyeol _hyung_ mengejarmu" lapor Kyungsoo.

"Cepat Kyung. Aku tidak ingin melihat wajah Chanyeol lagi. Kumohon"

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan kening berkerut. Mata kakaknya sembab dan kulit tangannya dingin. _Ada apa dengan Baekhyun hyung?_

Supir paman Jo menunggu di ujung koridor, dengan mobil hitam milik paman Jo. "Baek! Baekhyun!" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan matanya yang berair saat ia sudah mendudukkan dirinya di dalam mobil.

"Terima kasih, maafkan aku, Chanyeol. Dan,—" suara Baekhyun lemah. Setelah kedua kaki Baekhyun berada di mobil, Kyungsoo segera menutup pintu Baekhyun dan duduk di samping bangku supir.

"Pak, jalan" komando Baekhyun. Ia tidak ingin melihat Chanyeol lagi. Ini terlalu sulit bagi Baekhyun. Terlalu berat untuk Baekhyun.

Sebelum mobil itu pergi, Chanyeol sudah berada di luar mobil dan mengetuk-ketuk kaca jendela tempat Baekhyun berada. "Anda yakin? Sepertinya teman anda ingin bertemu dengan anda" ucap supir tersebut.

Baekhyun dapat melihat Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol tidak dapat melihat Baekhyun. Perlahan tangan Baekhyun terulur menyentuh kaca jendela tersebut. Tepat pada tangan Chanyeol yang bersinggah di kaca jendela. Ia menatap wajah Chanyeol yang bermandikan peluh. Diluar Chanyeol terus meneriakkan nama Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun menatap mata indah milik Chanyeol, "Terimakasih….dan maafkan aku, Chanyeol". Tangannya tetap berada di tempat dimana Chanyeol menaruh tangannya. "Jalan pak" ujar Kyungsoo. Mobil itu mulai bergerak, meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menarik tangannya untuk menutup matanya, "Dan aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol".

Baekhyun menangis. Chanyeol menangis. Dan mata Kyungsoo sembab dan berwarna merah.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Take Care of My Brother, Okay?

.

.

.

BlackIDyeol

.

.

.

Present

.

.

.

Chapter III

Baekhyun benar-benar merasa sepi. Sekarang ia seharusnya sudah mendudukkan tubuhnya yang berbalut seragam di atas bangku sekolahnya, bukannya membaringkan tubuhnya yang berbalut pakaian pasien di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

Sudah sekitar 5 hari Baekhyun tidak menampakkan diri di sekolah, di hadapan kawan-kawannya, dan di hadapan Chanyeol, sahabatnya yang ia sayangi

" _Hyung,_ aku datang" wajah berseri Kyungsoo memasuki kamar rawat Baekhyun. Ia menaruh sebuket bunga di samping ranjang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Kau tidak sekolah?" suara Baekhyun tidak lagi terdengar merdu.

"A-aku.. mengambil libur selama 2 hari. Lagi pula hanya ada acara perayaan Hari Jadi Sekolahku" tangan Baekhyun terulur untuk mengusap rambut Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana, kau sudah meminum obatmu?" Baekhyun menggeleng. "Ayolah _hyung_ ini sudah pukul 9 di pagi hari dan kau belum meminum obat pagimu?"

"Aku tidak ingin, Kyung. Tidak enak" Baekhyun sedikit menekuk dahinya. "Meskipun tidak enak, kau harus tetap meminum obatmu, _hyung_ ku sayang"

Kyungsoo mendudukan tubuhnya di bangku samping ranjang rumah sakit. Ponsel Baekhyun di meja bergetar, " _hyung,_ Chanyeol _hyung_ menelfonmu" lapor Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun. "Apa kau benar-benar tidak ingin mengatakan apa-apa pada Chanyeol _hyung?_ "

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "Ia tak perlu tahu. Tidak ada temanku yang boleh tahu"

"Tapi _hyung_ —"

"Itu keputusanku Kyung" mata Baekhyun berkedip menatap langit-langit, yang menghasilkan buliran air mata Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun semakin hari tidak bertambah baik, hanya staminanya semakin turun tiap hari. Kini selang pernafasan membantu Baekhyun untuk bernafas. "Kyung, aku ingin menulis"

Kyungsoo menaikan ranjang Baekhyun bagian badan, hingga Baekhyun mudah untuk menulis. Kyungsoo memberikan Baekhyun sebuah kertas dan juga pensil.

Namun, saat Baekhyun menggenggam pensilnya, tidak ada satu katapun yang dapat ia sampaikan melalui tulisan tangan, "Kyung, aku ingin bercerita" Kyungsoo duduk di samping Baekhyun, sembari menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang tak berinfus. "Berceritalah _hyung_ "

"Kemarin, saat aku terakhir kali berada disekolah, aku mendapatkan ciuman pertamaku" Baekhyun tersenyum menatap langit-langit. "Boleh ku tebak?"

"Tidak, aku yang akan mengatakannya. Ciuman pertamaku adalah, Park Chanyeol" Kyungsoo mengusap tangan Baekhyun. "A-aku.. senang mendengarnya _hyung_ "

"Oh, Kyung. Kau belum bercerita padaku siapa yang kau sukai. Dalam keadaanku yang seperti ini, tidak mungkin aku dapat membullymu" Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo lembut.

"A-aku.. a-aku.. menyukai ketua klub dance di sekolahku, Kim Jongin" pipi Kyungsoo berwarna merah.

"Kau lucu Kyung. Tapi, maukah kau melakukan suatu hal untukku?" Alis Kyungsoo berpautan. "Katakan saja _hyung_ "

"Aku ingin kau dan—"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, tak memperhatikan jalan meskipun trotoar itu masih sangat sepi. Lagi pula siapa yang akan keluar pada pukul 23.00. Oh, kurasa aku salah. Kyungsoo baru saja menyadari jika ia menabrak seseorang.

"M-maafkan aku" Kyungsoo membungkuk pada pemuda itu. "Kyungsoo? Kau Kyungsoo bukan?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya, dan seketika matanya melebar. "J-Jo-Jongin! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku? Aku baru saja menyelesaikan part time ku. Kau? Woah, aku tak percaya bertemu denganmu malam ini" Kepulan putih muncul dari mulut Jongin. Bukan, Jongin bukan perokok. Namun cuaca dingin yang menusuk tulang yang membuat kepulan itu muncul.

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya untuk menutupi pipi merahnya, "Aku.. aku sedang merawat kakakku di Rumah Sakit daerah ini".

"Bolehkah aku mampir? Aku belum pernah melihat keluargamu" Jongin tersenyum pada Kyungsoo saat pemuda kecil itu mengangguk lugu.

Eum, ya. Jongin dan Kyungsoo adalah teman sekelas. Lebih tepatnya mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan. Dan jauh lebih tepatnya mereka berdua adalah teman.

Kyungsoo memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku hoodienya. Uh, dingin sekali. Namun pipi Kyungsoo terasa panas. Uh, Tuhan, tolong bantu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mempersilahkan Jongin memasuki kamar rawat Baekhyun. "Woah, _hyung_ mu pasti sangat sakit. Pantas saja kau tak masuk sekolah selama beberapa hari" Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Tapi Baekhyun _hyung_ adalah _hyung_ yang kuat, lebih kuat dari perkiraanku"

"Ku doakan semoga Baekhyun _hyung_ cepat sembuh. Amiin"

"A..miin"

Baekhyun tertidur di ranjang. Tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah kertas. Kyungsoo mengambilnya dan melihat kertas tersebut. "Hey, Jongin. Ingin ku ceritakan sebuah cerita yang lucu?"

Tanpa perlu dilihat, Jongin pasti setuju. "Kakakku ini menyukai sahabatnya sendiri. Kakakku sangat menyukai sahabatnya, namun ia tak ingin tersiksa karena terus merindukannya. Namun sekarang ia gagal untuk tak merindukannya, lihat? Inilah orang yang kakakku sukai" Kyungsoo menunjukkan sebuah foto yang tadi berada dalam genggaman tangan Baekhyun.

"Woah, Soo. Pertama, kurasa cerita itu tak ada lucunya sama sekali dan aku merasa kasihan pada kakakmu. Kedua, aku menjadi benar-benar merasa kasihan pada kakakmu. Ketiga, aku turut bersedih untuk kakakmu"

"Ehm, kurasa sudah semakin malam, dan sebaiknya aku pulang. Apa besok kau akan berangkart sekolah?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Baiklah, sampai bertemu besok disekolah. Bye, Soo"

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya pada Jongin saat Jongin meninggalkan ruang rawat Baekhyun. "Soo, eh?"

Mata Kyungsoo membesar, " _H-hyung!_ " Baekhyun tersenyum melihat adiknya kebingungan. Sial.

"Jadi itu Jongin? Dia tampaknya baik. Kudoakan yang terbaik untuk kalian" Kyungsoo mengigit bibir bawahnya. "T-tapi _hyung_ , aku tahu kau sangat menyukainya. Lupakan saja permintaanku tadi"

" _H-hyung!_ "

"Lupakan Kyung. Sudah, aku mengantuk"

Kyungsoo diam-diam mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ia benar-benar dilemma sekarang ini. Apa yang harus Kyungsoo lakukan?

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Kyungsoo mendapati seorang pria berawakan tinggi dengan seragam yang berbeda dari seragam sekolahnya berdiri di luar gerbang. Kyungsoo tahu seragam itu, seragam yang biasanya yang di pakai Baekhyun. "Chanyeol _hyung_ "

Kyungsoo menyadari jika pemuda itu adalah Chanyeol saat ia sedang memasukkan bukunya dan tanpa sengaja melihat luar jendela.

"Uh, Jongin. Aku pergi dulu ya, Bye!" ucap Kyungsoo dan di balas oleh senyuman maut oleh Jongin.

Saat Kyungsoo sudah berada di depan gerbang, Kyungsoo langsung diserang pertanyaan oleh Chanyeol. "Ada apa dengan Baekhyun?"

"T-tunggu _hyung._ M-maaf, aku tak dapat mengatakannya. Perintah Baekhyun _hyung_ " Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat Chanyeol terlihat frustasi.

Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya, "Oh, _hyung_ , dan Baekhyun _hyung_ menyuruhku memberikanmu ini" Kyungsoo merogoh saku celananya, mengambil sebuah lipatan kertas yang kemarin Baekhyun tulis setelah bercerita pada Kyungsoo.

"A-apa ini?"

"Buka saja, dan aku harus permisi. Selamat siang _hyung_ " Kyungsoo berjalan melewati Chanyeol, namun ada sebuah tangan yang menahannya di pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa Baekhyun baik-baik saja? Katakan dan aku akan melepaskanmu"

 _Tidak hyung_

"Baekhyun _hyung_ baik-baik saja" suara Kyungsoo hampir saja bergetar. Dan Kyungsoo langsung pergi setelah Chanyeol melepas pergelangan tangannya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tahu, kedua _hyung_ nya itu saling mencintai. Kyungsoo tahu dengan pasti kedua orang itu saling menyukai. Kyungsoo memang tidak tahu apa isi dari surat tersebut, namun kini Chanyeol tengah berdiri di halaman rumah Kyungsoo dan memanggil nama Baekhyun. Memintanya untuk keluar.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, teringat permintaan kakaknya. Sebenarnya apa yang berada dipikiran kakaknya saat itu?

Kyungsoo mengusak rambutnya bingung. Ia menghela nafasnya, dan menurunkan kakinya dari sofa dan melangkah menuju pintu. Membukanya dengan keras dan melihat Chanyeol yang duduk bersimpuh dengan kertas di tangan kanannya.

" _Hyung_ , kumohon pulanglah. Yang kau lakukan hanyalah sia-sia. Ia tetap tidak ingin bertemu denganmu"

"I-ini tidak mungkin Baekhyun. Aku tidak percaya jika yang menulis ini adalah Baekhyun. Baekhyun bukanlah orang yang seperti ini. Aku tahu dengan pasti sikap Baekhyun, Kyung"

Kyungsoo mengambil kertas tersebut dan membacanya,

" _Park Chanyeol, maaf aku jarang menghubungimu. Karna itu, kumohon kau lupakan aku dan cari sahabatmu yang baru. Yang akan berada di sisimu saat kau sulitan. Yang akan berada di sisimu saat kau membutuhkan bantuan. Yang akan mengulurkan tangannya saat kau membutuhkan uluran tangan. Yang benar-benar akan menemanimu saat kau senang ataupun sedih. Karena aku sudah tidak mampu Chanyeol. Bodohnya kau memilihku menjadi sahabatmu. Kumohon, carilah sahabatmu yang baru. Soulmate yang baru. Partner-in-crime mu yang baru. Maaf. Dan terimakasih, Chanyeol"_

"Tidak mungkin Baekhyun. Itu tidak mungkin Baekhyun. Aku harus menemui Baekhyun, Kyung" Chanyeol berdiri, dan Kyungsoo tahu, jika Chanyeol menangis. Matanya sembab.

Kyungsoo menahan Chanyeol saat ia hendak memasuki rumahnya. "Tidak ada gunanya _hyung_. Jangan memaksakannya. Ada alasan yang mungkin kau tak perlu tahu mengapa ia menyuruhmu mencari sahabat baru"

"Iya aku tahu, namun sahabat sejati itu tidak langsung jatuh dari langit ataupun semudah memetik daun, Kyung. Sahabat menurutku adalah sahabat yang seperti Baekhyun. Yang akan mengatakan kejelekanku di hadapanku, bukan di belakangku. Yang mengerti diriku luar maupun dalam"

"Tapi, _hyung_. Kumohon, percayalah padaku perbuatanmu ini sia-sia"

.

.

.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya lemas menuju supermarket. Ia membelikan kakaknya snack dan juga beberapa minuman untuk stock dirumah. Kepulan udara muncul dari mulut Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar tidak fokus sejak kemarin, Apa? Baekhyun menyuruhnya mencari sahabat baru? Apa Baekhyun kira mencari sahabat itu mudah?

Saat ia berada di supermarket, ia tak sengaja melihat Sehun, adik angkatannya yang satu club dengannya, dengan seorang pemuda yang tidak pernah ia lihat tengah memakan ramen cup dari supermarket tersebut.

"Chanyeol _hyung_ " sapa Sehun.

Chanyeol tersenyum sebentar sebelum akhirnya kembali lemas. "Ada apa denganmu _hyung_ , kau terlihat… lemas?" Chanyeol mengangguk, menyetujui pernyataan Sehun.

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya dalam masalah sekarang ini" Sehun mengangguk mengerti, sebelum akhirnya ia teringat pada kawannya.

" _Hyung_ , perkenalkan ini kawanku, Kim Jongin dari SMA Joohwan. Jongin, perkenalkan _sunbae_ yang terbaik yang pernah aku tahu, Park Chanyeol" Chanyeol dan Jongin berjabat tangan dan saling tersenyum satu sama lain.

Jongin merasa kenal wajah Chanyeol. Apakah ia adalah pemuda yang disukai _hyung_ nya Kyungsoo? Malam itu sangat remang dan Jongin tak dapat melihat jelas wajah pemuda di foto itu.

"SMA Joohwan? Apa kau kenal Kyungsoo?" Jongin menekuk dahinya sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Aku tahu, ia teman sebangkuku. Tapi akhir-akhir ini ia jarang berangkat sekolah, dan akhirnya aku tahu mengapa. Ternyata ia menjaga kakaknya yang sedang sakit" Mata Chanyeol membesar. Kakaknya Kyungsoo sakit? Baekhyun sakit?

"K-kakaknya Kyungsoo? Byun Baekhyun? I-ia sakit?" Jongin berpikir untuk mengingat siapa nama kakak Kyungsoo. Kemudian mengangguk, "Benar, Baekhyun _hyungnim._ Aku sempat berpapasan dengan Kyungsoo dan ia berkata jika _hyung_ nya sakit. Dan sekarang ia menginap di rumah sakit"

Tangan Chanyeol meraih tangan Jongin dan menggenggamnya. "Apa kau tahu di-dimana Baekhyun dirawat? Ia sakit apa?" Jongin menggeleng. "Oh! Aku tahu rumah sakitnya"

"Tolong tunjukkan padaku" Jongin menatap Sehun sebelum akhirnya Sehun mengangguk. "Akan ku antar, _hyungnim_ "

Chanyeol, Jongin dan Sehun keluar dari toko tersebut. Chanyeol tidak jadi dengan segala snack dan juga minuman pesanan kakaknya. Saat Sehun dan Jongin memakai helmnya dan menaiki motor Hyosung mereka, Chanyeol menukuk dahinya kecil. Dan berakhir berada di belakang Sehun.

Mereka tiba di rumah sakit, saat Chanyeol hendak masuk, ia berpapasan dengan Kyungsoo yang akan mencari makan malam untuknya dan keluarganya. "Chanyeol _hyung!_ " mata Kyungsoo membesar.

"Kyung! Ada apa dengan Baekhyun? Apa ia baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol tak dapat menahan lagi emosinya. Kyungsoo menarik Chanyeol keluar dari lobby rumah sakit. "S-siapa yang memberitahumu _hyung?_ "

"Jongin kawan Sehun. Itu tidak penting sekarang ini, aku harus menemui Baekhyun sekarang, Kyung" Chanyeol hendak memasuki rumah sakit, namun Kyungsoo menahannya.

"Jongin? Kau kenal Jongin?" dan Jongin muncul bersama dengan Sehun. "Soo?"

"Kau memberitahu Chanyeol _hyung?_ " Jongin dengan polos mengangguk. Oh Tuhan, Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin menjitak wajah tampan Jongin itu.

Saat Kyungsoo berbicara dengan Jongin, Chanyeol lepas dari 'pengawasan' Kyungsoo dan memasuki rumah sakit. "Jongin, ia adalah orang yang kakakku sukai. Tidakkah kau ingat? Kakakku tak ingin bertemu dengannya sekarang ini. Aku tidak ingin tahu, pokoknya Chanyeol _hyung_ jangan sampai mengetahui keberadaan Baekhyun _hyung_ "

"Oh. My. God" Sehun dan Jongin segera memasuki rumah sakit dan mencari Park Chanyeol. Kyungsoo berlari menuju kamar rawat Baekhyun, jaga-jaga jika Chanyeol menemukannya.

Sehun dan Jongin menemukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol sudah berada di depan pintu rawat Baekhyun. Ia tidak dapat masuk, terhalang oleh tangan Kyungsoo yang memblokir pintu. "Kyung, kumohon"

"Tidak _hyung_. Baekhyun _hyung_ melarangku"

"Kumohon, hanya ia sahabat yang kumiliki" Jongin dan Sehun menarik tangan Chanyeol, namun yang ada mereka yang terjatuh karna Chanyeol lebih kuat dari biasanya.

"Kyung, ada apa diluar?" Pintu di belakang Kyungsoo terbuka, nyonya Byun.

"Oh, nak Chanyeol dan kawan-kawannya. Kau tak boleh begitu Kyung, mereka hanya akan mengunjungi kakakmu" Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Di dalam, Baekhyun dapat mendengar pertengakaran kecil antara Ibunya dan adiknya. "Siapa yang datang, Bu?"

"Temanmu, nak Chanyeol.. Tapi Kyungsoo menolak membawanya masuk"

Mata Baekhyun membesar, "C-chan.. chanyeol?! J-jangan bu! Jangan suruh Chanyeol masuk!" suara Baekhyun mengeras hingga Kyungsoo mendengarnya. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol, memastikan apa Chanyeol mendengar atau tidak. "Kenapa?"

"A-aku.. aku ingin istirahat. Aku sedang tidak ingin menerima tamu siapa pun" ucap Baekhyun kemudian memejamkan matanya. Hanya pura-pura tidur.

"Oh, maaf nak Chanyeol. Tapi sepertinya Baekhyun ingin beristirahat. Coba besok kau kemari lagi" Ibu Baekhyun berucap dengan ramah. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya lega.

"T-tapi.. aku harus menemui Baekhyun sekarang bibi.. T-tunggu.. H-hey!" tiba-tiba saja Sehun dan Jongin menariknya keluar.

Kyungsoo berlari mengejar Chanyeol, hanya ada satu hal yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Chanyeol. " _Hyung,_ kusarankan saat kau benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun _hyung_ , persiapkan dirimu terlebih dahulu _hyung_ "

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memasuki kamar rawat Baekhyun. _Hyung_ nya tengah menikmati menonton TV, acara musik minggu pagi. "Kyung? Bagaimana dengan kawanmu? Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" suara serak Baekhyun muncul kembali. Ayah Ibunya tengah beristirahat dirumah, mereka bergantian menjaga Baekhyun.

Kyungoo mengangguk dan mendekati ranjang Baekhyun. Ia menaikkan bagian badan hingga Baekhyun dapat menonton TV lebih mudah. " _Hyung_ , ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu"

"Siapa?" kening Baekhyun berkerut saat Kyungsoo membukakan pintu.

Dan saat pintu terbuka, terdapat seorang pria tinggi membawa sebuket bunga. "S-siapa itu Kyung?". Pemuda itu memasuki kamar rawat Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun membesar perlahan, "K-kyung?"

"Baek" pemuda itu tersenyum getir sembari membawa bunga di tangannya.

"C-Chan.. yeol? A-apa yang kau lakukan disini? K-K-Kyung?" tangan Baekhyun tiba-tiba terasa dingin.

" _Hyung_ , jangan berlari dari masalahmu" Kyungsoo meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Ia menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun dan tersenyum, meskipun air mata sudah berkumpul di ujung matanya.

"Baek?" Chanyeol berdiri disamping ranjang Baekhyun. Mengamati wajah sahabatnya yang mulai berbeda dari biasanya. Kulitnya yang pucat, bibirnya yang tak lagi merah, di hidung mancungnya terdapat selang alat bantu pernafasan dan matanya yang tak menunjukkan kehangatan lagi.

"Apa.. yang terjadi padamu?"

Chanyeol kira ia sudah siap untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Namun, nyatanya tidak. Air mata Chanyeol berkumpul di ujung matanya.

"Mengapa.. kau datang?" suara Baekhyun mengiris hati Chanyeol. Seingatnya suara Baekhyun itu indah sekali. Apa benar di hadapannya ini adalah Baekhyun. "Kau sahabatku, Baek. Tidak mungkin aku meninggalkan sahabatku ketika ia dalam kesulitan"

Chanyeol menaruh buket bunga tersebut di meja samping ranjang. "Bukankah sudah ku katakan? Carilah sahabatmu yang baru" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak setuju dengan pernyataan Baekhyun.

"Sahabat adalah sahabat. Tak ada yang lama ataupun yang baru. Sahabat hanyalah sahabat, Baek"

Baekhyun tersenyum pada Chanyeol, "Maafkan aku Chanyeol, aku hanya tak ingin membuatmu semakin tersakiti karena ku" air mata Baekhyun terkumpul di ujung mata, siap membawa banjir yang akan membasahi pipinya.

"Jika kau sakit, katakan saja padaku. Jangan menghilang seperti ini. Kau yang menghilang lebih menyakitiku daripada mengetahuimu sakit, Baek" Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun yang tertutup beanie.

"Aku menyayangimu, Baek. Dan aku masih akan tetap mencintaimu" saat itu, air mata Baekhyun jatuh. Turun membasahi pipi tirusnya. Ia tersentuh dengan ucapan Chanyeol. _Dan aku masih akan tetap mencintaimu_.

"Chanyeol, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?" Chanyeol menghapus air mata Baekhyun dan mengangguk.

"A-Aku.. juga mencintaimu. Maka, menikahlah denganku, jika aku sembuh" Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya. "Pasti, aku akan menikahimu, Baek. Aku akan menikahimu" tangan Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Tapi, jika tidak. Jika aku kalah dari penyakitku, maka menikahlah dengan Kyungsoo" senyum Chanyeol perlahan memudar. "K-Kyung-Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kumohon"

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun kuat. "Baiklah, akan ku kabulkan permintaanmu Baek. Saat kau sembuh, aku akan menikahimu. Maka dari itu, lekaslah sembuh. Dan aku akan menunggumu di altar" ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersenyum. Seolah ucapan itu memberinya secercah harapan.

"Aku mencintaimu Baek"

"Aku.. mencintaimu, Yeol"

.

.

.

Baekhyun ingin merasakan udara segara. Maka dari itu, Chanyeol meminta izin pada Ibu Baekhyun untuk membawa Baekhyun pergi untuk sehari. Dokter Jung memperbolehkan jika hanya sehari, namun jika kondisi Baekhyun kembali turun, Chanyeol harus mengembalikannya kerumah sakit.

Chanyeol membawa mobilnya hanya untuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol memang jarang memakai mobil tersebut, ia memakainya hanya jika memerlukan jarak yang banyak untuk mencapai suatu tempat.

Hidung Baekhyun kini bebas dari alat bantu pernafasan. Dan tangannya bebas dari selang infus. Setelah berdiskusi dengan dokter, akhirnya di perbolehkan Baekhyun tak memakai alat bantu pernafasan dan selang infus. Namun tetap Baekhyun memerlukan kursi roda.

Kap mobil Chanyeol terbuka, agar Baekhyun dapat merasakan kesegeran angin yang sudah lama ia tak rasakan. Rambut Baekhyun belum sepenuhnya rontok, masih banyak namun tidak sebanyak itu. Baekhyun melepas beanie miliknya dan merasakan angin menyapa rambutnya.

"Kau ingin pergi kemana Baek? Pantai? Taman Bermani? Café?"

"Aku ingin bermain di taman bermain dan melihat sunset di pantai. Bagaimana?"

"Okay Princess" Baekhyun memukul pelan lengan Chanyeol. "Kau sakit namun tetap saja kuat. Apa benar kau sakit?"

Mereka tertawa bahagia. Sesekali Chanyeol mencuri pandangan pada Baekhyun. Ia senang melihat Baekhyun kembali tertawa. Ia merindukan tawa Baekhyun.

Setibanya mereka di taman bermain, mereka memainkan beberapa permainan yang seru. Baekhyun sangat senang dan dapat berteriak, seolah ia hanyalah pemuda biasa yang tak sedang sakit. Setelah itu mereka membeli makan di sebuah kedai, namun mereka memakannya di dalam mobil milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyuapkan makanan Baekhyun untuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol berlebihan memang, namun Baekhyun menyukainya. "Hey, mengapa kau menangis?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tak menangis" Baekhyun menghapus air matanya.

"Kau tersentuh ya? Memiliki calon suami sepertiku?" Baekhyun tertegun mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. "Apa maksudmu, Yeol" Ia memukul lengan Chanyeol lagi.

Setelah makan siang, Chanyeol cukup mengebut untuk pergi ke pantai. Mengingat pantai letaknya cukup jauh dari Seoul. Chanyeol menutup kap mobilnya, tidak ingin Baekhyun masuk angin.

Pukul 3 sore, Chanyeol tiba di pantai setelah mampir di sebuah rest stop. Sepi memang, karena pantai ini memang belum terlalu terkenal. "Chanyeol, gendong aku. Aku tidak ingin memakai kursi roda"

Chanyeol menuruti perintah Baekhyun, ia menyiapkan punggungnya untuk Baekhyun. Tangan Baekhyun melingkar pada leher Chanyeol. Kaki Baekhyun melingkar di pinggang Chanyeol dan tangan Chanyeol berada pada pantat Baekhyun untuk menjaganya agar tak turun dari punggungnya.

Sebenarnya, Baekhyun merasa dirinya berada di saat kritis. Jantungnya kembali berdetak cepat, ia kembali merasa pusing, dan juga dadanya terasa sesak. Tapi Baekhyun berusaha mengabaikan rasa sakit itu. Karna jika Baekhyun mengatakannya pada Chanyeol, waktu terindahnya akan menghilang seketika.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan di tepi pantai. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling berbagi cerita ataupun mengulang cerita tentang bagaimana mereka pertama kali bertemu. Baekhyun menaruh kepalanya di punggung Chanyeol dan tersenyum disana.

"Ingin mengetahui sebuah fakta?" Baekhyun tak menjawab, namun Chanyeol tahu jika Baekhyun mendengar. "Aku, menyukaimu sejak SMP. Namun karena aku takut akan kehilanganmu, maka ku jadikan Kyungsoo sebagai pelampiasanku" Baekhyun tersenyum kembali mendengarnya.

Mereka berjalan di bibir pantai. Suara ombak bagaikan instrumen di telinga Baekhyun, dan suara Chanyeol bagaikan musik di telinga Baekhyun.

"Oh Baek, aku ingin bercerita"

 _Berceritalah, aku akan mendengarmu_

"Saat kau berkata akan berhenti sekolah. Aku benar-benar terkejut dan bingung"

 _Aku senang mendengarmu_

"Saat kau tak berada di sekolah. Aku merasa benar-benar sendirian. Meski ada Jongdae dan yang lainnya, aku masih merasa sendiri"

 _Karena itu, jangan bersedih. Karena ada aku disini untukmu_

"Aku tidak lagi berisik saat dikelas, aku tidak lagi menjahili Jongdae. Itu semua karna aku tak memiliki partner-in-crime ku"

 _Teruslah berbahagia, partner in crime ku_

"Hey, Baek. Sunset!"

 _Betapa beruntungnya aku menjadi sahabatmu, Chanyeol_

"Baek? Bangun. Kau ingin melihat sunset bukan? Matahari akan segera terbenam"

 _Tetaplah tertawa seperti seorang pelawak dan tersenyum seperti seorang idiot_

"Baek?"

 _Terimakasih dan maafkan aku_

"Baek? Baekhyun!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I-iya?" Air mata Baekhyun mengalir tanpa sadar. "Syukurlah, kupikir ada sesuatu padamu" Baekhyun tersenyum dan melihat matahari terbenam. Pemandangan indah yang mungkin sudah lama tak memasuki indra pengelihatannya.

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol.. Kau ingin menemaniku pergi" Baekhyun kembali menaruh kepalanya di atas punggung Chanyeol. Air matanya mengalir kembali. Dan perlahan ia menutup matanya.

"Memang itulah gunanya sahabat, benar bukan? Ku harap kau cepat sembuh Baek. Dan saat kau sudah sembuh, aku akan segera menikahimu. Tidak peduli kata orang seperti apa. Entah kita terlalu muda ataupun menyukai sesama, aku akan tetap menikahimu"

"Aku mencintaimu, Yeol"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Baek"

 _Selamat bertemu di altar Chanyeol. Kau dan_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hening.

"Baek, ayo pulang. Kau sudah mendapatkan sunsetmu bukan? Ayo pulang"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun. Berulang kali Chanyeol memanggil nama Baekhyun, namun sang pemuda yang berada di punggungnya tak menjawab sekalipun.

"Baek, jangan membuatku khawatir" Chanyeol menengok kebelakang, namun hanya rambut Baekhyun yang memasuki pengelihatan Chanyeol.

"Baek? Baekhyun. Jawab aku!"

Baekhyun masih saja tak menjawab, meskipun Chanyeol menangis dan terus meneriakkan namanya. Baekhyun tetap saja tak menjawab, dan tak akan pernah menjawab semua pertanyaan Chanyeol lagi.

Chanyeol segera membawa Baekhyun menuju mobilnya, dan kembali menuju rumah sakit dengan kecepatan penuh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _2 years 6 months later_

.

.

"Aku pulang"

Seorang pemuda memasuki rumahnya dengan kantong belanjaan yang sangat banyak. "Sudah pulang?" pemuda tinggi mengambil sebuah apel dari kantong belanjaan dan memakannya. "Seperti yang kau lihat"

"Dada!" seru seorang anak kecil.

"Uh, hanya dada tinggal beberapa jam saja sudah rindu. Dasar" ia menggendong anak kecil tersebut dan mencium wajah anak kecil tersebut dan membuat anak kecil itu tertawa.

Tidak, mereka berdua adalah laki-laki. Jadi tidak mungkin jika salah satu dari mereka ada yang hamil. Tidak mungkin. Jadi mereka mengadopsi anak, dan memberikannya nama—

"Oh? Kau hanya ingin bersama dada kecil? Dada yang ini tidak ingin di peluk?" pemuda tinggi itu berbicara. Anak kecil itu tertawa dan membuka tangannya, ingin berpindah tempat pada dada yang tinggi dan tampan.

Chanyeol. Chanyeol membawa anaknya pada pelukan hangatnya. Ia tersenyum dan membuat anaknya ikut tersenyum menggemaskan. Chanyeol membawa anaknya yang berada dalam gendongannya menuju sebuah foto pigura yang cukup besar. Ia melihat foto tersebut dan melihat anaknya.

Mata Chanyeol berair, "Tiada hari aku tak merindukan senyumanmu".

"Dan aku masih merindukanmu hingga sekarang—" ucap Chanyeol menatap mata anaknya. Mata anaknya, sangat mirip dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi. Seseorang yang kini telah meninggalkannya.

"—Baekhyun"

Anak itu bernama Park Baekhyun. Anak kecil yang ia adopsi bersama Kyungsoo. Pernikahan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sudah berjalan selama 2 tahun. Mereka hidup bahagia, untuk Baekhyun. Hanya untuk Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

Author's Note :

Haaa~~ Akhirnya selesai juga. Aku tahu feels nya engga dapet disini. Soalnya setiap nulis cerita, endingnya pasti ngga jelas gitu. Hasilnya kaya gini deh. Maaf kalo tidak sesuai dengan keinginan para readers ._. Aku tahu ini cerita ancur dan nggak jelas banget :v TAPI, terimakasih buat semua yang udah mau baca dan menunggu cerita aneh bin ajaib ini

.

Banyak yang nanyain Baekhyun sakit apa ya? Itu sih, ya gitu ._. wkwkwkwkwk

.

Terima kasih banyak!

Selamat Tahun Baru 2016 semuanya~~ Semoga CHANBAEK makin banyak moments di 2016 dan berhasil buat CBS dagdigdug. Plus nggak ada skandal-skandal miring lagi tentang EXO. Kaya ByunBaek pacaran sama Taeng. Asli, aku nggak suka BaekYeon, sukanya mereka sebagai _sunbae hoobae_ gitu, bukan pacaran. ^^v buat BaekYeon shipper, maaf yaaa~~

Oh! Semoga membernya EXO netep aja, jangan kurang T.T bagus lagi kalo nambah, tapi ya si naga, rusa, dan panda aja.. jangan member baru yang nggak kita kenal ._.

.

.

.

.

(+) Btw, karena banyak yang kurang suka Chanyeol berakhir dengan Kyungsoo, bakal aku buat bonus chapter(?)/sequel.. tapi mungkin juga ancur, gimana? engga papa? kalo banyak yang mau aku buat, kalo engga banyak ya engga aku buat ._.v wkwkwkwk


	4. SEQUEL Missing You

Missing You

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keluarga yang dibina Chanyeol bersama Kyungsoo tidaklah seperti keluarga yang lainnya. Mereka terkadang saling berbaik hati satu sama lain dan terkadang seperti tak melihat satu sama lain. Kebahagiaan mereka bukanlah kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya.

Karena di dalam hati Chanyeol masih terpenuhi oleh Baekhyun meskipun sudah 2 tahun Baekhyun meninggalkannya. Dan Kyungsoo sendiri masih sering memikirkan Jongin, sahabatnya.

Saat ia bertemu Jongin, ia akan menjadi canggung. Jongin sering menghindari tatapan Kyungsoo, dan juga jarang bercerita dengan Kyungsoo.

Saat pesta pernikahan Kyungsoo dengan Chanyeol, Jongin datang dengan Sehun. Entah Kyungsoo harus merasa senang atau sedih.

Senang karena dapat melihat Jongin lagi, atau,

Sedih karena Jongin harus melihatnya menikah dengan pria lain.

Namun Baekhyun yang membawa Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo disini, berusaha membangun sebuah keluarga kecil yang 'bahagia'

.

.

.

Chanyeol berbaring di ranjangnya, menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Oh, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo tidur dalam satu kamar namun berpisah ranjang. Itu keputusan Kyungsoo, dan Chanyeol hanya menyanggupinya.

Ia menjadikan tangannya menjadi bantal. "Kau jahat, Baekhyun. Kau tahu?"

"Dada" suara Baekhyun kecil di depan pintu kamarnya menghancurkan semua pikiran Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan mengusap matanya, takut jika anaknya akan melihat dirinya menangis.

Chanyeol bergerak meninggalkan ranjangnya dan menuju tempat Baekhyun bermain biasanya. "Iya? Baekhyun- _ah?_ "

Baekhyun tersenyum menggemaskan pada Chanyeol, mengajak Chanyeol bermain bersamanya. Chanyeol tak ada pilihan lain selain menemani Baekhyun bermain. "Baekhyun, nanti kau akan aku antar ke bibimu ya?" Baekhyun tak menjawab dan tersenyum pada Chanyeol.

"Ja, sekarang Baekhyun harus mandi" Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun dan membawanya menuju kamar mandi.

Ia memandikan Baekhyun terlebih dahulu dan kemudian membersihkan dirinya sendiri. Kyungsoo sudah berangkat sekolah sejak pukul setengah tujuh tadi. Awalnya Chanyeol menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya, namun Kyungsoo menolak.

Kyungsoo takut jika Jongin melihatnya.

Kini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kecil sudah berada di restoran kecil milik kakak perempuannya. " _Noona_ , aku titip Baekhyun ya? Aku akan menjemputnya nanti sore. Nah Baekhyun, jangan jadi anak nakal ya" Chanyeol mengecup kedua pipi Baekhyun dan menyerahkannya pada kakak perempuannya.

"Pai pai, dada. Baekhyun. Pai pai" tangan kakak perempuannya melambaikan tangan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Tak dapat membantu, namun Chanyeol tersenyum pada tingkah lucu Baekhyun.

Setelah Chanyeol dan mobilnya menghilang dari hadapan mereka, sang bibi menatap Baekhyun. Tersenyum dan mengecup kedua pipi Baekhyun gemas,

"Aku tahu ia masih merindukanmu, Baekhyun. Ia masih saja berpura-pura kuat saat nyatanya tidak"

Bibinya membawa Baekhyun menuju ruangan tempat Baekhyun biasa bermain. Disana Chanyeol sudah menyediakan banyak mainan untuk Baekhyun. Untuk menemani Baekhyun hingga ia atau Kyungsoo menjemputnya.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo" suara Jongin memasuki indra pendengaran Kyungsoo. Setahun yang lalu Jongin masih sering berbicara dengannya, masih sering bercanda dengan Kyungsoo. Namun setahun setelahnya, tiba-tiba Jongin berubah. Sangat berubah.

Jongin menghela nafasnya, bingung akan berbicara dari mana terlebih dahulu. Semua kawannya sudah pulang, namun Jongin dan Kyungsoo masih terduduk di bangku mereka.

"Ada apa?" Kyungsoo menolehkan wajahnya menatap Jongin.

Jongin mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, "A-aku.. hanya ingin—"

Kening Kyungsoo berkerut menatap Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin berusaha sekeras mungkin tak menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo. "A-aku.."

Jongin mendesah keras sebelum akhirnya menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke belakang kelas, memojokkan Kyungsoo dan memenjarakanya dengan kedua tangannya. "J-jongin?"

"A-aku tahu. Aku tahu sekarang kau sudah menjadi milik Chanyeol _hyung_. Tapi.. tapi aku hanya ingin mengatakannya sesuatu. Dan aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali, jadi dengarkan baik-baik apa yang akan ku katakan. Aku tahu ini akan terdengar sangat aneh dan canggung, tapi dengarkan baik-baik"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang sekarang menatap matanya. Kedua tangan Jongin beralih untuk menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan mengusapnya perlahan,

"Kyungsoo, aku menyukaimu.. sangat menyukaimu"

Air mata Kyungsoo berkumpul di ujung matanya. Bersiap membuat aliran sungai yang akan membasahi pipi gemilnya. Jongin? Menyatakan cintanya? Pada Kyungsoo?

Jika Kyungsoo sekarang berada di dalam mimpinya, jangan berani kau membangunkannya, karena inilah kebahagiaan yang sangat ingin ia rasakan dari dulu.

"Aku ingin mengatakannya dari dulu. Namun tiga kata tersebut hanya berada di mulutku tanpa bisa ku ucapkan hingga membuatku gila. Sangat gila dan benar-benar gila. Aku tahu ini sudah terlambat, namun paling tidak perasaan di hatiku ini tidak menggila seperti se—"

Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin. Membawa Jongin pada sebuah pelukan hangat yang sangat ia harapkan sejak dulu. "Terimakasih, Jongin. Terimakasih" Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jongin. Saat itu, air mata Kyungsoo turun, ia tidak sedih, melainkan bahagia. Ia benar-benar bahagia, sangat bahagia.

Melalui pelukan itu, Kyungsoo menyalurkan segala emosinya pada Jongin. "Aku juga, Jongin. Aku sangat… mencintaimu" Kyungsoo tersenyum bersama Jongin.

"Kyungsoo, aku memiliki ide" Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jongin bingung.

"Bagaimana jika setelah kita lulus nanti, kau dan aku pergi keluar negeri? Tanpa pengetahuan siapa-siapa! Disana kita dapat membangun keluarga bahagia dan—aduh!"

Kyungsoo menyentil dahi Jongin. "Tidak, aku tidak ingin kabur. Aku tidak ingin lari dari masalahku. Aku akan mengatasinya".

"Dan kau akan mengatasinya bersamaku" tangan Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat. Mereka berdua tersenyum satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Sepulang kuliah, Chanyeol tak langsung menjemput Baekhyun. Namun ia sempatkan untuk membeli sebuket bunga dan menjemput Baekhyun di restaurant kakaknya.

" _Noona_ , Baekhyun dimana?"

"Baekhyun masih tidur di kamarnya"

Beberapa gadis di ujung restaurant itu bergossip tentang Chanyeol. Tentang bagaimana tinggi dan tampannya adik sang pemilik restaurant ini. Namun mereka menjadi pupus saat melihat Chanyeol menggendong seorang anak balita.

" _Noona_ , terima kasih. Sekarang aku akan pergi dulu ya. _bye_ " Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun yang tertidur dengan hati-hati. Takut anaknya akan terbangun. Kakak perempuannya mengantar Chanyeol menuju tempat parkir.

Mata kakak perempuan Chanyeol melihat kedalam mobil, dan mendapati sebuket bunga di kursi penumpang. "Jangan katakan kau akan kerumah abu lagi?"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. "Bye"

Chanyeol menyetirkan mobilnya menuju rumah abu. Perlahan ia menggendong Baekhyun dan membawa buket bunga tersebut. Chanyeol hafal dimana lemari abu Baekhyun disimpan, di antara semua orang yang mengenal Baekhyun, Chanyeol lah yang paling rajin mengunjungi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menaruh bunga tersebut dan menatap foto Baekhyun disana. Foto yang selalu tersenyum, sama seperti Baekhyun yang akan selalu tersenyum dalam setiap keadaan. Dan Chanyeol tersenyum menatapnya.

"Baekhyun, apa kabarmu? Aku dan Kyungsoo disini bahagia untukmu. Jadi kau pasti bahagia bukan?" belum apa-apa mata Chanyeol sudah berair.

"Tapi, Baek. Aku tidak bisa mencintainya seperti aku mencintaimu. Sulit bagiku untuk melihat Kyungsoo seperti aku melihatmu. Dan kau tahu Baek? Tiada hari aku tak merindukanmu. Tiada malam aku mengharapkan semua ini hanyalah mimpi. Aku merindukanmu, _partner_. Sangat merindukanmu _partner in crime_ -ku" suara Chanyeol bergetar.

"Aku merindukan tawamu, senyummu, semuanya. Aku tak dapat membodohi otakku Baek. Kyungsoo adalah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun adalah Baekhyun. Aku tak bisa, Baek. Maafkan aku" air mata Chanyeol mengalir.

"Bukankah Kyungsoo terlalu muda saat menikah denganku? Tapi kulakukan untukmu. Apa kau melihat saat kami menikah? Apa kau mendengar ikrarku yang tak sepenuh hati yang terucap? Apa kau melihatnya Baek? Apa kau mendengarnya Baek?"

Chanyeol menangis dan memeluk Baekhyun kecil yang berada di pelukannya.

"Kumohon Baek. Datang dan katakan jika ini hanyalah mimpi burukku. Jika semua ini hanyalah suatu kebohongan yang terlihat nyata. Katakan jika sebenarnya kau selalu ada di sampingku. Katakan jika di depanku ini bukan Byun Baekhyun yang ku kenal, katakan jika ini adalah Byun Baekhyun yang lain. Kumohon kembalilah padaku Baek!"

Chanyeol menangis, dan hanya menangis.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baek"

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun terbangun, "Dada?" kening Baekhyun berkerut.

"Eh, Baekhyun terbangun? Maafkan dada ya?" Chanyeol tersenyum pada Baekhyun, namun itu membuat air matanya kembali mengalir.

"Dada, ja-ngan… menangish" tangan Baekhyun menghapus air mata ayahnya. "Baek-hyun.. ad..a.. disini.. un-tuk.. da-da" Chanyeol kembali memeluk anaknya. Kalimat pertama Baekhyun, menyentuh hati Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih, Baekhyun"

.

.

.

" _Hyung_ , Jongin menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Apa yang harus kulakukakan?" ucap Kyungsoo saat mengisi kulkasnya dengan bahan makanan.

"Apa kau mencintainya?" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tengah menonton TV di ruang tengah.

Kyungsoo diam, ia bingung harus berkata apa. "Jika iya?"

"Pertahankan dia. Jangan lepaskan dia" Chanyeol tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. "Lalu? Dengan pernikahan ini?" Kyungsoo berhenti memasukkan bahan makanan.

"Akan aku urus. Baekhyun menyuruhku untuk menjagamu. Membuatmu bahagia dan tidak membuatmu bersedih. Aku tahu kau tak terlalu bahagia denganku, dan aku tahu Jongin akan membahagiakanmu dan tak akan membuatmu bersedih. Tapi, selesaikan sekolahmu terlebih dahulu. Dan suruh Jongin menghadap padaku, ia harus mengatakannya sendiri padaku"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan senang. "Terimakasih Chanyeol _hyung!_ "

Chanyeol berjalan menuju tempat Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo, maafkan aku ya? Kau masih sangat muda dua tahun yang lalu. Kau pasti sangat stress saat itu. Harus menjadi pengantin di usiamu yang sangat muda"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Tidak, aku mengerti _hyung_. Aku sama sekali tidak stress. Hanya beberapa kali patah hati. Tapi aku tahu mengapa kau menikahiku _hyung_ , dan aku memakluminya"

"Kau memang adikku yang terbaik, Kyung" tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol memanggil Kyungsoo adik. Dan saat ia menyadarinya, ia mengigit bibir bawahnya.

" _Hyung_ , tidak baik untukmu jika kau masih saja mengingat Baekhyun _hyung_. Aku tidak masalah kau memanggilku adik, tapi.. relakan Baekhyun _hyung, hyung_ "

Chanyeol tersenyum sebentar dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Melupakan Baekhyun sama saja melupakan jati dirinya. Begitu sulit bagi Chanyeol untuk melepas Baekhyun. Chanyeol tahu, sudah 2 tahun lebih sejak Baekhyun pergi.

Tapi, Chanyeol masih saja memikirkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo telah lulus dari SMAnya. Dan disinilah Kyungsoo, duduk berdampingan dengan Jongin dan berhadapan dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Jongin sudah mengutarakan semua yang ingin ia ucapkan pada Chanyeol. Yang berintikan untuk meminta Kyungsoo menjadi kekasihnya dan memutus hubungan dengan Chanyeol.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, kedua keluarga bertemu, dan sempat ricuh atas beberapa alasan. Namun Ibu Kyungsoo mengatakan, "Sudahlah, lagi pula waktu itu Chanyeol masih muda. Dan melakukan semuanya untuk kebahagiaan Baekhyun saja. Jadi, kita berikan semua urusan pada Chanyeol saja. Biarkan dia memilih hidupnya, dan keluarganya. Kita tinggal menunggu hasilnya dan menerima semuanya saja"

Jadi, semua keputusan ada di tangan Chanyeol. Itulah yang membuat jantung Jongin dan Kyungsoo berdegup kencang. Semua pikiran negatif muncul di pikiran mereka, karena Chanyeol terlalu lama berpikir dan menatap Jongin dari atas hingga bawah.

"Dada, siapa itu?" Baekhyun menunjuk Jongin. "Paman Jongin" ucap Chanyeol dingin.

Jantung Jongin rasanya ingin lepas, saat mendengar namanya di sebut dengan nada yang dingin oleh Chanyeol.

"Yang akan segera menjadi ayah barumu, Baekhyun" suara Chanyeol melembut pada Baekhyun.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo merasa lega. Chanyeol mempersilahkan Jongin untuk mengambil tanggung jawab atas Kyungsoo. "Tapi Jongin, atas 3 syarat yang ku yakin kau dapat penuhi" dahi Jongin berkerut. "Syarat?"

"Ya, syarat. Pertama, kau harus membuat Kyungsoo bahagia. Kedua, aku akan memukulmu jika kau membuat Kyungsoo menangis karena kau. Dan terakhir, kalian kuperbolehkan menikah setelah masuk universitas. Bagaimana?"

"Akan kupenuhi _hyungnim!_ Terimakasih banyak!" Jongin menunduk Sembilan puluh derajat pada Chanyeol.

"Tentu, Jongin. Tapi, bisakah kau jagakan Baekhyun untukku?"

"Te-Tentu _hyungnim_. Akan kujaga Baekhyun hingga ia besar untukmu" Chanyeol tersenyum. Senang melihat keyakinan Jongin padanya.

 _Baekhyun, keputusanku tidak salah bukan? Pria di depanku ini yang pantas untuk membahagiakan Kyungsoo._

.

.

.

Setelah Kyungsoo bercerai dengan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo menikah dengan Jongin 3 tahun kemudian. Dan Baekhyun tinggal bersama dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Sekarang umur Baekhyun sudah hampir 6 tahun, namun ia masih saja lucu.

Setelah menyelesaikan kuliahnya, Chanyeol memilih bekerja di luar negeri. Dimana orang tua Baekhyun berbaik hati memberikan Chanyeol tempat untuk bekerja di perusahaan mereka. Chanyeol hidup di sebuah apartemen yang berdekatan dengan kantornya.

Chanyeol tidak sadar jika ia sudah jauh 2 tahun dari rumah. Tapi dimanapun Chanyeol berada, ia masih saja merindukan Baekhyun. Ia menyimpan foto Baekhyun dengan dirinya saat berada di taman bermain dulu. Ia menaruhnya di ruang tengah, kamarnya, laci di kantornya, meja makannya, dompetnya, foto yang berbeda-beda dari sosok Baekhyun ia simpan dimana-mana.

Pemuda itu bisa saja menjadi gila karena Baekhyun. Karena tak jarang Chanyeol memimpikan Baekhyun. Sangat sering dari biasanya.

Baekhyunlah cinta pertama Chanyeol. Dan cinta pertama sangat sulit untuk di lupakan.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol, we will have party tonight in David's house. Wanna join with us?"

"Sorry Kath, I think I can't. But, thanks for inviting me"

"Okay, it's okay. Maybe next time. Oh, I gotta go. See you tomorrow Chanyeol, bye!"

"Bye, Lil' Kathy"

Kathy, temannya sekantor, tersenyum dan menghilang dari hadapan Chanyeol.

Dalam hati, Chanyeol kembali merasakan sesak karena rasa yang sama sejak 5 tahun belakangan ini. Rasa rindu pada Baekhyun. Jika tanpa bantuan Baekhyun, tidak mungkin ia bisa berbicara bahasa Inggris seperti sekarang ini. Ia mendesah keras.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Chanyeol berdering, pesan dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengirimkan Chanyeol sebuah video Baekhyun dan Jongin bermain. Rasa lelah Chanyeol menghilang seketika, ia merindukan anak kecil itu. Ia ingin bermain dengan anak kecil yang selalu menemaninya.

Belum sempat Chanyeol membalas pesan Kyungsoo, ponsel Chanyeol bergetar kembali. Kali ini tuan Byun menelfonnya. "Selamat malam tuan"

"Selamat malam Chanyeol. ah Chanyeol, bisakah kau ke kantorku?"

"Tentu tuan!"

Chanyeol bergegas menuju kantor ayah Baekhyun. Setelah mengetuk pintu tiga kali, Chanyeol membukanya. "Iya tuan?"

"Duduklah" Chanyeol mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa hadapan ayahnya Baekhyun. "Aku ada permintaan Chanyeol"

"Iya, tuan?"

"Nak Chanyeol, panggil aku ayah saja jika hanya ada kau dan aku. Bukankah ku sudah ku katakan?"

"M-maafkan aku ayah" Tuan Byun tersenyum, ia bangga pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol adalah salah satu karyawannya yang sangat ia banggakan.

"Jadi begini, aku ingin kau kembali ke Seoul untuk beberapa hari. Mungkin sudah 2 tahun kau tak mengunjungi anakku. Ia pasti akan merasa kesepian tanpa ada yang mengunjunginya" kepala Chanyeol menatap Tuan Byun, ia tak percaya

"Aku dengar dari Kyungsoo. Jika kau masih belum bisa melepas Baekhyun, benarkah itu anakku?"

Chanyeol kembali menunduk dan mengangguk. "Kembalilah ke Seoul. Akan kuberi waktu libur dua minggu untukmu. Aku yang akan membelikanmu tiket pesawatnya. Jangan tanyakan mengapa, kau sudah berbaik hati menemani anakku hingga nafasnya terakhir. Jadi, inilah balas jasa dariku"

"Terima kasih ayah! Terima kasih!" Chanyeol membungkuk pada tuan Byun. "Oh, ini tiket pesawatmu. Tadi sekretarisku yang memesankannya"

Chanyeol kembali membungkuk dan menerima tiket pesawatnya. Ayahnya Baekhyun adalah ayah terbaik di dunia setelah ayahnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tiba di Seoul pukul 10 pagi. Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang menjemputnya, oh dan si kecil Baekhyun. "Dada!" Baekhyun berlari menuju Chanyeol saat melihat Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun! aku merindukanmu nak!"

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun erat. Setelah pertemuan singkatnya, Kyungsoo mengantar Chanyeol menuju rumahnya untuk bertemu dengan keluarganya. Chanyeol terkejut saat dirumahnya dipenuhi dengan balon.

"Kyung, terima kasih" Chanyeol memeluk Kyungsoo singkat saat mereka melakukan perayaan kecil untuk Chanyeol. "Kyung, bolehkah aku meminjam mobilmu?" Kyungsoo menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada Chanyeol.

Dan diam-diam Chanyeol meninggalkan rumahnya. Jongin hendak menyusul Chanyeol karena tiba-tiba saja ia pergi meninggalkan pesta kecil itu. Namun Kyungsoo menahannya, "Tidak usah, aku tahu Chanyeol _hyung_ akan pergi kemana"

"Kemana?" tanya Jongin.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobil Kyungsoo dan memasuki bangunan tersebut. Kakinya masih saja hafal meskipun sudah jarang mendatangi tempat ini.

"Hallo Baekhyun, aku kembali"

Chanyeol tersenyum di depan sebuah lemari tempat penyimpanan abu dari Byun Baekhyun. Rasa rindu itu muncul lagi, dan lagi. Ia benar-benar masih merindukan sosok Baekhyun. Setelah berbicara bagaimana tentang dirinya, Chanyeol pergi dari rumah abu.

Ia ingin membelikan keluarganya kopi dari sebuah coffee shop sebagai hadiah darinya. Chanyeol memesan 1 kopi hitam, 3 frappe, dan 2 americano. Chanyeol menunggu pesanannya di salah satu bangku coffee shop tersebut sembari memainkan ponselnya.

"Permisi tuan, pesanan anda" Pemuda yang bekerja di kedai kopi tersebut menaruh pesanan Chanyeol di atas meja. "Oh, bisakah aku minta tambahan gula?" Chanyeol masih fokus pada ponselnya setelah sekilas melihat pesanannya di atas meja. "Tentu"

Pegawai itu kembali dengan sebungkus gula untuk Chanyeol. "Ini tuan"

"Terimaka—" Chanyeol terhenti saat melihat pemuda yang mengantarkan pesanannya. Wajah pemuda itu putih bersih, mata sipit, hidung mancung. Pemuda di hadapannya sekarang ini, sangatlah mirip dengan Baekhyun.

"—sih"

"T-tuan?" Chanyeol tersadar dan mengambil gula tersebut. Dan pemuda tersebut meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Uh, permisi" Pemuda tersebut berhenti dan membalik tubuhnya. "Bolehkah aku bertanya… siapa namamu?" tanya Chanyeol pada pemuda tersebut.

Pemuda tersebut tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Namaku Song Baekhyun, tuan"

"B-Baek..hyun?"

Pemuda tersebut mengangguk. "Benar tuan, Baekhyun"

Perlahan bibir Chanyeol terangkat, membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil dan manis. Senyuman yang sudah lama tak muncul dari Chanyeol.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, .Hyun"

Pemuda tersebut terus tersenyum dan membungkukkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol. Ia kembali menuju kasir meskipun saat itu coffee shop itu masih sepi.

"Selamat menikmati kopi kami, Tuan. Kami tunggu kedatangannya lagi" ucap Baekhyun saat Chanyeol meninggalkan coffee shop tersebut.

Baekhyun tersenyum pada Chanyeol, "Terima kasih"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author's Note :

Duh, aneh aneh :v. Ini cerita jadi aneh banget :$ Well, pasti ada yang bingung siapa Song Baekhyun. KATANYA, di dunia ini ada 7 orang yang mirip sama kita. Dan disini, Song Baekhyun adalah salah satu dari orang yang mirip Baekhyun.

Dan jangan tanya kenapa Song Baekhyun bilang makasih di akhir cerita, nanti makin panjang nih cerita ._.

Terimakasih sudah baca cerita ini x.x

.

.

Big Thanks to;

Yousee, ChanKai Love, , meliarisky7, Regichann, minpark53, DoubleBae, FatihExoL, youju, leeminoznurhayati, guest (1), hyunbee, .9047, putri836, ExoSY, uswatunhasanahtambledor, Ahn Sunyoung, AB, aida, guest (2), guest (3), guest614 yang udah review fanfic ini.

Terima kasih untuk yang udah follow, dan fav fanfict ini *heartshot*

dan semua siders yang suka ngikutin fanfiction ini, TERIMA KASIH BANYAK! :D


End file.
